Gold and Platinum Among the Stars
by TheWinterMe
Summary: TMNT 2k12 and 2k14 'verse. Gobbets, snippets, and drabbles that illustrate various moments of Leonardo and Karai; showing the dictation of love, passion, desire throughout the desire in their hearts. Ch 37: Friendversary Present for Andraia452 :D
1. You're Beautiful

_Leaving plentiful of Leorai moments for your enjoyment. If you have a request, feel free to PM me._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

There she stood, tall and elegant as ever. Her white colored-body with highlights of lavender accentuated her full curvaceous figure. The ninja noticed her eyes, her golden stare never once changed. He smiled at her tenderly. She stayed there for seconds until she slithered towards him. They faced each other; she glanced down at him as he gazed up at her with his small, azure stare. Her eyes began to moisten. She blinked, making her tears fall and land on his plastron. He reached a steady hand up to wipe away the streaks of salty liquescent. She leaned her cheek to his soft touch. Without thinking, she flung herself towards him, causing him to fall back onto the cold, dirty, cement floor.

They lay embracing each other. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her neck as she draped her serpent-like arms around his carapace. She rested her cheek against his throat, quietly crying as he placed his chin on her smooth, scaly forehead. He rocked her as she continued to shed light tears. She felt like a bestial creature from within, she felt she could never be how she once was, and she felt that he could no longer see her true _kunoichi _self. She could not gather the strength to talk to him, as she felt that her voice was horrendous. He hummed to her, to try to soothe her. His embrace was an aura of warmness, and she felt protected. She knew that he had an attraction towards her, but she did not know if he still loved her; being a mutated snake. She did not feel beautiful, although she never had. She tightened her hug and sighed out contently. She wanted to stay like this forever and to forget about everything. He stroked the back of her now long, angled head and brushed the ruffled out scales on her shoulders with his fingertips.

Her long body laid between his legs as her fangs barely grazed his toned arm. She lifted her gaze to look at him. His eyes were closed as he continued to hum quietly and gently rock her. Her hands, in which were replaced with snake heads, hissed contently as their tongues softly brushed Leonardo's upper thighs. Karai heard him swallow before he took in a calm breath. He inched towards her and placed a soft kiss right above her big, slanted eye while his thumb stroked her cheek. He pulled away from his long-lasting kiss, but still kept his hold on her as she let herself melt onto him. He exhaled and whispered into her ear, "You are so beautiful." Her eyes closed before she let out a voiceless cry.

* * *

_Inspired by arishynya's leorai fanart  
post/104435341373/i-drew-something-from-my-head_


	2. Tease

His room is dark, but somehow there is a mysterious light cascading from an unlikely source. Leonardo is sitting on an armless cherry wooden chair as his back faces the door of his cold bedroom. His hands are tied up behind him as he cannot move an inch, although his legs are free. He struggles until he spots a large white and lavender viper slithering towards him. She halts in front of him and rises up. She begins to swing her slithery curvaceous body as she mesmerizes her prey. He cannot look away from her alluring beauty; her bright jade colored eyes keep him in trance. His fear leaves, yet his craving intensifies.

His head tilts off to the side as she gets closer, wondering what she will do next. She wraps herself around him and he is letting her do what she desires; he likes to be teased. He moans pleasurably as she tightens her hold around him. Her bright eyes gaze deeply into his azure stare, wondering what to do with him tonight. She is famished as her snake-like mentality tells her to eat, but her heart tries to fight it off. Her tongue flicks out, licking his brackish cheek, he moans louder as his head drops back onto the top of the chair while breathing heavily.

His heart races, for he knows what will happen tonight. She is a serpent after all, although he is ready because he loves her. If he is willing to sacrifice himself, for her to be satisfied for a single bypassing moment, he will do so. He adores her and wishes, that tonight, she realizes it. His fragrance draws her in, his intense breathing lures her in, and his vulnerable body pulls her into her wanting desires.

Her intimidating fangs appear before his eyes as he shuts his stare. She leans in closer to his throat ready for her victim to experience such agony. His respiration rises and waits for his doom. Her fangs now graze his trembling neck and takes a soft nip. Seconds pass by before he reopens his eyes with a perplexed, yet cocky stare. She looks up to him and tease-fully smirks, "your turn."

* * *

_A little drabble celebrating leorai week, because there isn't enough of these two._


	3. Honor

He lays on the king sized bed, with the lights turned off as the moon cascades from the uncovered window, contemplating why he is here tonight. His massive body can barely fit on the mattress which contains thin light blue ruffled sheets. The lavender essence enters his nostrils as he breathes in, while he shuts his eyes and places his arms behind his head. He feels her shifting under the sheets as she covers him up with her underneath the tangled mess, although it does not warm him enough. His head turns to his right in which meets her short ruffled dark hair, tickling his chin. She sighs out contently when she wraps her right arm around his chest, situating herself to lay her cheek on his plastron-like torso. He opens his blue eyes and softly smiles as he lies next to her, armor-less and defense-less.

"Thank you for caring." Her alto voice brings him back from drifting off into dreamland. He nods as he brings his left hand to graze the smoothness of her arm. She tightens her embrace, as he permits her, for she is still recuperating. He feels apologetic, since he did not want anyone to get hurt in the battle—it was not honorable. After days of investigating on her whereabouts, he finally found her location and Leonardo grew the courage to see her at her apartment. He had to know if she was alright, because he felt that it was his responsibility as a true and honorable warrior. She moves her hand to encircle tiny unseen shapes onto his chest, while humming him an old Japanese folk song. He again starts to close his eyes as she continues her lullaby.

"It is the most honorable thing to do." She pauses and glances up at him while bringing her free arm around his neck, trying to bring him closer to her. He gazes down at her and shyly smiles. She likes his bashful and chivalrous nature, something she always admired in a man. He ultimately lowers his right arm and places it on her lower back as his fingertips graze her uncovered skin. She quietly moans as he settles back onto the soft pillow with more contentment.

"You make me feel like gold, Leonardo." He is surprised by her statement, as he never thought she would feel like this. His fingertips begin to slowly rub circles on her delicate exposed back, still being cautious of the bandages that wrap around her chest and waist. He lifts his head to peek down at the scratches on her face, her high cheekbones still visible underneath the small white cotton Band-Aids. He welcomes the warmness of her body, her presence, as well as her gentle breathing, something he thought he would never experience in his entire life. As he returns his head onto the softness of the pillow, she traces her hand to his hard muscular biceps, admiring every detailed scale, scrape, and indent. She smiles, enjoying her moment with her caretaker, whom is supposed to be her enemy.

"Arigato, Leo-san." Maybe she would renounce her duties as a Foot Clan member and gain honor another way.

* * *

_Inspired by the song 'Gold', sung by Sofia Karlberg_


	4. Passion

He does not have to visit her tonight, but he cannot help it, for he has become attached to her. She seems that she does not mind, and he desperately wants to see her at least one last time. He steps through her window, while pushing away the thin see-through curtains, as he peeks inside the dark bedroom. He sees a silhouette amongst the blackness of the room and smiles. He steps forward after setting his katana blades upright by the window.

He reaches the king sized mattress and waits for her to take notice of him. She is sitting by the edge and turns to gaze him with tired eyes. She now has faded tiny scars on her face and she no longer has her chest wraps. He breathes out as he situates himself next to her, trying not to gawk at her silky pastel colored kimono that enhances her figure. She turns to look straight ahead, not wanting to meet his gaze. He knows. He knows that it is time to go back to how it once was. Enemies. She does not need him anymore, yet…he still needs her.

"_Sumimasen_, my warrior."

He wraps his left arm around her shoulders and lets her place her head on his chest. The past few days have been great. They have gotten to know each other, their unwanted alliance transformed into friendship, but for Leonardo, he now feels that they could somewhat become more than just friends. Karai turns to her right and gazes up at him with her dark brown eyes. She briefly smiles at his stature and secretly wishes that they could stay like this, forever. Although they cannot, for they have duties within their clan.

He softly brushes her hair away from her face and leans in to give her a slight peck on her elevated cheekbone. Her heart races, as his muscles tense, when she begins to soothe his chest with her petite trembling hand. She breathes out a content sigh as he parts from her and leaves a kiss on his torso, making him close his eyes admiring her delicate lips on his thick skin. She raises her head to gaze up at his content face. She wants this, she wants to be with him, she wants to be with someone who could love her, and who would care and love her until her dying day. She is willing to give him the chance, if he is willing to take the opportunity. She leans up, while supporting her weight on his muscular thigh, bringing her lips to his ear as the straps of his piercing blue mask tickles her cheek and whispers, "Love me harder."

* * *

_Inspired by the song 'Love Me Harder', sung by Sofia Karlberg_


	5. Trust

He dashes, jumps, twirls, and sprints across the rooftops of Manhattan. He is right on her tail, trying to catch up to her. Leonardo swiftly takes out his _katana_ blades and speeds up. She unexpectedly halts and turns to face him. He widens his eyes, trying to steady his footing and stumbles as he stops in front of her. Karai stands confidently and looks down at him as she smirks while placing her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing, Leo?" He gulps and lowers his weapons when he notices that she has not pulled out hers, yet. He clears his throat and gazes up at her, noticing her bright golden eyes and how they beam under the moonlight.

"Karai, you should come to the lair with me. Master Splinter needs to see you." She snorts while crossing her arms over her chest.

"And why does he want to see me?" The _kunoichi_ begins to step forward as she grazes her hand around him, circling him as if he is her prey.

"You know why, he is your father, your _true _father," he explains while turning his head when she pinches his neck. She pauses in front of him, keeping her hand in contact with his plastron. She rolls her eyes and slightly pushes him, making him take a step back.

"What if this is a trap, to lure me in, and attack me when I am defenseless." He shakes his head and puts away his _katanas _behind him.

"Karai, I promise that it's not. Please, Splinter wants to see you. I know he does." She takes a step forward, leaning up against him as he wearingly looks around, before setting his eyes on her. She gets closer, making her lips slightly graze his wide ones.

"I'm sorry, Leo." She pushes him back. "But, I can't." She turns to leave, but he grabs her wrist holding her in place. She tilts her head to face him, to face his azure stare that she always found alluring.

"Trust me." She scoffs and looks away from his gaze. She always felt something towards him, but she does not dare let it show, not now. "Please, Karai. You can be with your father. We can be together. I know you want that."_Together? _She smirks and harshly pulls her wrist from his grasp.

"I can't be tamed, Leo-Leo." She smirks as he blushes at the nickname she gives him. She lowers her arms and takes a step behind before back flipping in the air. She leaves him standing confused, alone, and wondering if she would ever trust him.

She runs, before her tears fall and swiftly jumps down into a dark alley. She leans against the brick wall as she places her right hand over her heart, while is beats heavily. She desperately wants to go with him, to the lair, to see her—father. Although she cannot for she is in limbo. Shredder has raised her, he is the only father figure she knows and the foot clan is her family. She looks up into the dark, starless sky. _Do I dare trust him?_


	6. Kazoku

After weeks of considering whether or not to trust him, she finally makes her decision. She takes the initiative to visit him, in the lair, with his brothers and—their sensei. She strolls among the empty streets of New York until she reaches a familiar manhole. She tirelessly breathes out and uncovers the sewer blocker. Karai jumps in and lands flawlessly.

She strides around the culvert, trying to locate his lair. The heavy metal of her armor _clinks_, echoing among the cold, dark, empty underpass of the city. After walking for several minutes, she notices a light that comes from a steel door. She goes to stand in front of it and sees an inscription: _The Hamato Family_. She bites her lip, trying to suck in her gasp. Her small hand reaches for the handle, but ultimately stops. She cannot, she cannot crawl to him for it will show weakness. She has too much pride for that. She takes a step back and walks the opposite direction. After taking a few paces, she halts and turns her head to stare back at the welcoming door. Her mind races as she contemplates whether or not she should knock on the door.

To her dismay, she hears the entry open. Without thinking, she hides in the closest tunnel she can find. She hears footsteps and briefly closes her eyes as the person walks pass her. Until the steps falter, she opens one eye and sees him walking away from her. She steps out from her hiding spot and cautiously follows him. He turns a corner while caring a small box. She tilts her head and squints, trying to see what exactly he is doing. After Karai walks aimlessly around the sewers as she follows him, he finally stops. She stays at the corner as she watches him kneel down in front of what seems to be a shrine, located in a faraway tunnel. She furrows her brows while he sets aside the box and opens it. He takes out some flowers and a framed photograph. She tries to get closer, but jumps as she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns and sees Leonardo.

"Leo?" She whispers. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you." She continues to stare at him, trying to explain to him why she came. He nods for her to glance back at Master Splinter, who is now lighting a match to ignite a candle. Leonardo gently nudges her to take a step forward. She hesitantly does, but not enough for his sensei to take notice. Master Splinter situates the photo on top of a low table as he softly bows. She tilts her head as she finally takes notice of the photograph. She slightly gasps, for it is a picture of him, his wife, and a baby girl. She heart falls and takes a few steps back and bumps into Leonardo. She glances at him with watery eyes.

"Leo." He opens his arms and she embraces him. She silently cries while letting her tears fall onto his skin. She realizes that her true father loves her and that she should return to him. Karai feels a hand on her back and she turns around. She sees the giant rat smiling down at her. Her sight blinds her from the now flushing tears that fall from her golden eyes. She lets go of the masked ninja and rushes to hug her true father. She cries onto his burgundy robe as he soothes her, gently humming for her to let it all out.

After her tears finally stops, she glances up at him, smiling as her makeup is all smudged up. He rests his hands on top of her head as he leans down to kiss her forehead.

"Welcome home, my daughter." She embraces him again, tightening her hold on him, for her father to never let go. Leonardo stands and witnesses the family reunion. He too feels teary eyed because she finally trusts him. She finally came home, to her real family—to their _kazoku_. He turns to leave the father-daughter moment and heads back to the lair. As he walks, he feels a tiny sting in his heart. He is glad that she finally believes him, although somewhere deep in his heart he cannot help but feel displeased. She has returned, though not in his comforting arms, but in _their_ father's.

* * *

_NOTE: Kazoku means family in Japanese._


	7. Take the World On

Leonardo stands tall gripping a katana blade on each hand, facing her as she sits confidently on her throne, only wearing a _sakura_ patterned white kimono. She rises from her seat and carefully struts, as she walks down the stairs, gazing at him. His heart speeds while he situates his weapons by his side and lowers them to the ground. She swings her hips ever so softly and halts in front of his stature. He sucks in a breath when she positions her small hands on his hard, yet smooth, plastron. _This kappa will do_. She grins and tilts her head while Leonardo glances at her body, up and down, admiring the graceful curves that display through the silk material. Karai leans in and places a peck on the side of his mouth, surprising him on the spot. His eyes widen and he stares at her as she nips and tugs his bottom lip out. He groans as he shuts his eyes. She frees his lip and glances down.

"I like the way you love me, how you make me feel." Her hands caress up and down his chest. _She's messing with you, again._ He succumbs to her as he did in the past when fighting against her and her clan, although it may end differently tonight. He moans as she starts to kiss his neck, leaving behind smudges of her bright red lipstick. "You got me on a high," Karai purrs. She embraces him as he wraps his muscular arms around her shapely body. He grasps the silky material of her kimono and kneads her soft flesh while she brings a leg to hug around his waist. "Nobody can love me, like the way you do." She leans in to place a kiss on his wide lips. He hugs her tight while she tilts her head to the side as she slides her tongue.

"I'm so into you," Leonardo gasps. She smirks and thrusts him, making him fall onto his carapace. She looks down at him, smiles, and straddles him as she situates her hand on his shoulders, holding him in place.

"Join my clan, Leo, and together—we'll take the world on." He ponders about this, about whether or not to merge towards her side; the dark side. He breathes in before she takes the chance to hungrily kiss him again. In the past, she persuaded him to join her side, for she admired his skills. She found him reliable, resourceful, and responsible; something she grew fond of. He had denied her because he had honor, although tonight he cannot gather the strength to resist her. She is just too tempting. "So, Leonardo, how will you take me tonight? In my human form?" She rocks her body onto him as her robe starts to slip off her shoulders showing a bit of her cleavage. "Or do you prefer my serpentine physique instead?" She reveals her fangs and jade gaze. He desperately moans while placing his palms on her hips and leans forward to get close enough to her ear as he huskily whispers, "Surprise me."

* * *

_Inspired by 2NE1's We'll Take the World On_


	8. Snowflake

Under the stars, beneath the moonlight basking below the brightness of the New York City sky, they lay on top of a thick wool blanket. They hold hands, warming their skin from the brisk midnight air of December. She shifts to lie on her side and brings over her arm to wrap around his torso. She buries her face on his chest, breathing in the leather aroma from his clothing. They rest as they watch the limited stars in the sky. They know that tonight is the last time they can be together. Their clan would never accept their new found relationship, for they are to be enemies—nothing more, nothing less.

"Aren't you cold?" He shakes his head while trying to embrace this last moment with her.

"Are you?" The blue masked ninja glances at her, wishing to give her a kiss on the lips, but he is not sure how she would react to that. She murmurs quietly.

"Not when you're here to warm me up." He blushes and turns his head for her to not take notice.

With both hands, he hoists her up to rest on top of him. She squeaks and playfully slaps him on his shoulder. He softly laughs and tightens his hug. Leonardo notices how she shivers from the coldness and he removes his right hand to reach for the extra blankets they brought. He covers her up before he caresses her cool cheek. She closes her eyes and welcomes the roughness of his palm.

"I don't want you to freeze," Leonardo whispers as he now rubs her lower back. She raises her head and smirks at him while moving closer to his face. He refuses to moan out from the pressure of her movements that she makes. She lifts from her forearms and stares down at him. Karai brings a hand to caress the side of his face, feeling his tough skin beneath her icy fingertips.

"My warrior." He likes it when she calls him that, along with her thick accent. They both want this, they both want to stay like this, yet they cannot. Their faces start to lean towards each other's. Her dark orbs gaze at his azure stare. She softly blinks as she gets nearer, his breath on her face as her nails lightly cling to his shoulders. His eyes close when they are millimeters apart and he tilts to the side. Her smooth lips connect toward his wide ones, initiating their first real kiss. His heart beats rapidly and brings his hands to clutch her upper back. Her hands grasp behind his neck, trying to bring him closer. Their kiss is chaste, as most first kisses are, yet they still feel that spark between them.

They slowly pull apart after their tenacious, sweet peck as they feels tiny snowflakes fall onto them. Both open their eyes to glance up at the tumbling icy snowfall. Leonardo's hands lifts to cup some of the snowflakes into his palm. She giggles at him and does the same.

Leonardo glances at her and feels his face burn from their kiss, as Karai looks down and smiles. She never would have thought that she would have her first kiss with a mutant, but she is glad that it happened. He always imagined how his lip contact with another would be like, but he never expected it to happen to him. He lifts his head up and smiles at her. She finally grew the courage to take a glimpse at him and quietly says, "_Aishiteru_."

He feels his heart stop along with the traffic noise that has been erupting from below the abandoned building. Tonight is the first and last kiss they will share beneath the night sky, and tomorrow they will go back to being adversaries. He carefully brushes her snow filled hair from her messy bun and runs his fingertips to feel her shaven patch on the back of her head as he content-fully sighs before he voices, "_Aishiteruyo_." The snowflakes now heavily cascade from the sky as they lean in to experience their first kiss underneath the first snowfall of the year.

* * *

_Inspired by the song, 'Snowflake,' sung by Gummy_


	9. Embrace

The sunset arrived as she placed a hand over her mouth to yawn from the long and tiring flight. He motioned her over to come to bed, but Miwa only smiled before grabbing her suitcase to unpack her nightgown. She took off her white leather jacket and threw it on the edge of the king sized bed prior to unbuttoning her black skinny jeans as she slipped off her boots and socks. He looked down, avoiding the state of her undressing. She giggled when she noticed, "What? You shy, again?" He glanced up, with a slight tint of red that ran across his jade colored face. Miwa continued removing her pants and tossed them aside onto the wooden floor. Her light cream colored cotton underwear exposed her long porcelain-like legs. He took a peek and saw her stripping off the thin camisole, until she revealed a simple white brassiere. The sun cascaded through the window as the brightness from the snow covered city illuminated her bedroom.

She reached in her bag to take out her short, black, see-through nightgown and sat on the mattress, giving him the scenery of her fair backside. Her ran reached behind, to pick at the clasp, but could not unlatch it. She tilted her head, giving him a view of her baby doll profile and whispered, "Can you help?" He crawled over to her and hesitantly unhooked the constraints before he retreated back to lie against the pillow filled head rest. She slipped it off and glanced back, and took notice of him shyly averting his eyes away from her. She giggled again while slipping the black negligée on. She got up to grab a tray from the white vanity table and gracefully walked over to him to set the platter onto the mattress. He smiled when he noticed the two cups of green tea and the delicious blueberry muffins.

She crawled towards him and situated herself between him massive legs as he peeked down at her lithe body. She looked up, admiring his soft azure stare and his calm stature. He cradled her with his over-sized arms while she placed the side of her head on his plastron, tickling him with her ruffled hair. She sighed out as he stroked her bare shoulder with his calloused palm. Miwa returned his touch by gently caressing her hand onto his left one. She glanced up at Leonardo and embraced this nice and quiet moment together, for she knew that they would always remain by each other's side.

* * *

_Inspired by one of snuffes' leorai artwork_


	10. Forever in My Eyes

_It's been a long time, since I've seen you_

He glanced up, from the rooftop, to view the full moon as his blue mask blew from the light spring breeze. He shifted and saw her at a distance, the smoothness of her movements as she sped away. Her gray and light violet scales shone brightly against the cascading moonlight that beamed from the dark empty sky. How he wished that she would return to them, to him, to realize that he would always be there for her, even in her new mutant form. She was beautiful to him, and would always be. The way her eyes pleaded for help, the way she called his name, and the way she fell onto his hand made him want to scoop her up and embrace her until she would feel better.

The way she slithered away, made him want to chase her across any obstacle of danger. He wants her to realize the feelings that he carried for her. Leonardo continued to watch as she approached an abandoned building. He tilted his head off to the side and smiled prior to sprinting towards her.

_You're beautiful forever in my eyes_

Karai wanted to run to him, but she resisted. He deserved better, for he was honorable, trustworthy, and fair. She was not. She rejected the fact that the man who raised her was not her true father, yet the persistent _ninja_ would constantly tell her, but she refused to embrace the truth. She was not worthy of him, and possibly never will be. Though she wished and desired to be by his side. She hoped that one day she could.

The _kuniochi_ spotted him, watching her as she tried to run away from him. She glanced back and saw the tails of his mask float behind him. The serpent sighed out and rested on the cement floor of the rooftop. She waited because she knew that he would run towards her, as he always did. Karai heard his light footsteps and she shut her constricted pupils, and waited for him to approach her.

_You weren't the same, you've change_

"Karai." His voiced seemed lower to her, but made no remark. She tilted her head and looked up, noticing the maturity of his stance. Her tongue flicked out as she gently hissed. She did not mean it; her animal instincts were overpowering her. She grew self-conscious of her new body and shyly glanced down. He softly smiled at her new persona, but secretly wished that she would taunt him, as she always did before. A right hand reached down to graze the textured scales on the top of her head, making her look up at him.

"Leoooo," she moaned out. Her throaty voice was music to his ears and even in her new serpent form, he saw her attractiveness. The gentle caress that she was receiving made her groan out from the touch he gave her. "Leoooo," she slithered and coiled herself around him, wrapping her elongated body around his carapace, leaving his arms free to hug her back. Her hands hissed with pleasure as she nuzzled her face against his cheek. "I'm not a monsterrrrr." Leonardo wanted to tear up, for her thinking that way. Of course she was no monster, for she was pure at heart. He tightened his embrace and turned his head to face her. Karai's jade-colored eyes stared back at his azure irises.

_So close, but so distant_

"You are no monster, Karai." His forehead gently grazed the top of her snout before he whispered, "you're beautiful." She gasped while small tears ran down her slim cheeks. With his hands, he caught the salty liquescent from falling prior to leaning in to kiss her lips. She felt awkward, but elated by the moment and just wished that they would remain together. Her fangs scraped his bottom lip as he deepened his peck. She tightened her embrace which caused him to moan within their kiss. She rose up and pushed him back, still wrapped around his body, as he fell onto the dusty ground. His palms pressed against her upper back, bringing her closer to him, feeling the coolness of her scales underneath his fingertips. Leonardo pulled back and softly smiled at her. He blushed and glanced down before Karai flicked out her tongue to quickly tickle the spot between his eyes. He returned her gesture by giving her a peck on the tip of her nose before he uttered, "forever in my eyes."

_It's cold miles away, from the love you once had_

* * *

_I couldn't help myself with another leorai drabble. They are just so freakin' cute! Especially in the 'Serpent Hunt' episode!_

_Lyrics from BIGBANG's 'Monster' (Japanese Version)_


	11. Firsts

I nervously sat on the plush blanket as she came to rest on my lap, hugging tight with her long toned legs around my shell of a waist. My hand gripped her now wider hip as another trailed up to the back of her neck, feeling the softness of her shoulder length hair. Her own hands clutched my shoulders as I leaned forward to situate my face by the side of her neck, breathing in the rose scented fragrance that rested on her skin. I raised her up a bit to bring her closer and to lift the silky kimono, for a hand to roam the hot flesh of her body. Curiosity started to grow within me.

Her hands traveled up to my heated face, to pull off the navy colored mask while I stared back at her bright emerald gaze. Always looking amazing. She blinked as I leaned forward for my mouth to run across her cheeks, leaving behind tender kisses that I knew she found tantalizing. Her fingertips finally reached my carapace, giving light sensations as her nails scraped across the rough texture when she felt nibbling underneath her ear.

"Leo," she gasped out ever so lovingly. Her cry made me feel a sort of sensation in my body but I only tilted my head as the soft whimper extended, still offering more pecks on her warm skin. Her right palm grasped behind my neck, pushing me closer to her. My hand reached out to pull down the silk material to reveal her rough shoulder, caressing it with a thumb as the other ran up her smooth and soft thigh. My heart then raced, as my adrenaline pumped when I continued to touch her, in a way that I have never done before. I squeaked in surprise when she pushed me backwards, heavily landing on the mattress as she lay on top of me, both of our faces flushed with anticipation.

She glanced down and smirked as her fingertips ran across my plastron, feeling the smooth texture of the shell, causing me to shiver and tilt my head back. My hands only seized her hips, fingertips burying on its velvety flesh. She reached both sides of my neck, lifting my head up as she leaned down to place another peck after her fangs tugged my bottom lip. I moaned quietly as my eyes closed while the kiss deepened, hands travelling up to her shoulder blades, tugging the kimono down to feel the smoothness of her tempting skin. She wiggled her shoulders until the robe fell down her arms as I desperately yanked the material, wanting to feel more of her and desiring to finally become one, with the love of my life, on our wedding night.

After several minutes of kissing I pulled back, both breathing heavily, though still staring deeply into each other's eyes. My right hand reached out to gently caress the side of her face, making her lean against its warmth. I only smiled prior to running a finger along her neck until it reached her bare upper chest, passing the faint scratch marks and the tiny scales that stayed behind, the markings that I always found tempting whenever I saw them displayed on her fair skin. I tenderly smiled, lifting my gaze to softly whisper, "lovely," before placing a kiss on her abrasions and prior to locking our hands.


	12. Markings

"Hey Leo, what's that on your neck?" Quickly slapping a hand over the bruising mark, Leonardo's eyes widened at his brother's question.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Wanting for him to take the hint to drop it, he only stood there in silence, wishing to just leave to the privacy of his bedroom.

"Ya sure? Looks like you've been bitten by a vampire or somethin'." Raphael eyed at the leader suspiciously, though somehow a simple explanation came about in his imaginative mind.

"Another vampire mutant? Cool!" Mikey, of course, had to butt in and mention to the whole world about the blushing ninja's new mark.

Donnie stepped closer, trying to inspect the mark as he gently removed Leo's hand. "There seems to be some scratches here as well." His brown eyes stared at his brother's. "Maybe I should take a closer look-"

"No!" His brothers raised a brow and were confused to their leader's outburst. "I mean, I'm fine really. A little rest might help." He fake yawned as he once again covered the markings on his shoulder.

"Alright then." They left Leonardo to himself, walking casually to his bedroom. He flushed to the memory of last night and walked in.

Sitting on his bed, quickly took out his T-Phone and typed a quickly message. After a minute or so of waiting his phone beeped. He smiled at the response.

_Have fun trying to explain those._

Leo blushed prior to running his hand across his abrasions as he replayed the intimate moment.


	13. Sighs and Flutters

"What's that?" Karai titled her head down to glance at him. Leo was laying on his plastron, legs up in the air, as she sat on the mattress, bare feet planted on the floor.

"What's what?" His hand reached out to gently touch her revealing thigh.

"That mark." Trailing his thick finger across the lines that were a tad shade lighter than her skin, he felt the small goosebumps forming underneath his touch. She peeked down, lowering her hands from tying her medium length hair in a messy bun, and quickly slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch there." Leo disappointingly frowned, but retreated his hand away. Continuing to stare at her skin, he leaned closer, silently thinking about what the thin markings were. Leo shifted, causing the mattress to move, until his shoulder touched the curve of her waist.

Pressing his lips together, he thought long and hard, but nothing came to mind. Should he ask? He had seen them on Karai before. Leo didn't find them odd, he found them - appealing. Whenever she would bend over to pick something up, catching her slipping into her pants, and when she wrapped her leg around his waist as they slept.

"What are they called?" His blue eyes stared up at her curiously. Swiftly turning to look at him, Karai frowned, not sure why he was asking such random questions. She breathed out a hefty sigh before running her own fingertips to her skin.

"Stretch marks. They're called stretch marks." He smiled at her, for receiving an answer. Again, he admiringly stared at the white markings. _Stretch marks. What a weird name._ As she removed her hand, he once more grazed his palm over the smooth flesh. She shivered slightly when his fingers glided toward the elastic of her undergarment, trying not to giggle from the ticklish spot. Going under the material, he continued to feel more of her skin as Leo moved to lay the side of his head on her thighs, eyes traveling to where his hand went. She had shut her golden stare, waiting for him to continue. His right palm removed itself from the elastic bounds just to run his hand under her loose gray cotton camisole.

He trailed his fingers, trying to remember where the other markings were; thighs, outer hips, lower back, only to reach her chest. He once saw those tiny lines on her petite breasts, just once, by accident. Still resting on her lap, both hands reached up to lift the hem of her shirt. She sighed pleasurably, knowing where this was leading to, as her eyes fluttered when the cool air reached her tender skin, creating more bumps. Karai's left hand clutched his skull, causing him to shift his attention to her face.

"Leo - " He hummed in response, rising before lowering his hands. He made an attempt to wrap his arms around her, but she only smirked prior to playfully pushing his head off to the side. "You're so weird." Making an attempt to stand up, she shrieked as he laid her against the softness of the bed. Her hands clutched his taut shoulders while his fingertips grasped her hips.

"I was just curious."

"Yeah, too curious."

"You can never be too curious with your _soulmate_." She rolled her eyes, scoffing at his attempt of trying to seduce her. She knew what he was doing. Before Karai could respond, she softly moaned as light kisses spread across her face, making her heart flutter at the sensations of his lingering lips. She giggled loudly when he nipped the skin between her neck and shoulder, slapping her hand on his carapace as she continued chuckling, for he knew all the ticklish spots on her body.

Lowering down, his lips finally reached her left thigh, lingering on the spot he enjoyed the most. As he planted kisses on the faded markings, she sighed out happily.


	14. Loser

Sprinting on the sidewalk, running and slowing down his pace, Leonardo raced through the night under the full moon of Manhattan's sky. The tails of his mask flew behind him as he continued forward. He controlled his breathing, wanting to speed up just to forget it all. Leo urged his feet faster, increasing his speed to a level of forgetfulness. Closing his eyes, as he tried to feel the cool wind, he tripped.

Reopening his gaze, arms flared out as he tried to balance himself but failed. Smashing his chin, forehead, skull, he rolled forward and stopped until he reached a telephone pole. Leo groaned at the throbbing pain on his head and sides. He crawled until he was in a sitting position, knees up and arms resting on top.

Leo tilted his head back, to stare at the bright moon. He squinted, forgetting the pain, and smiled. There was time left and he knew that. After breathing in a peaceful breath, he stood up and sprinted off again.

Jumping on a bench, he flipped and landed on the edge of the rooftop of a Korean cuisine shop. His hands clutched the railings, though the old metal began to give out. His blue eyes widened as the railing broke. He fell two stories but clumsily landed on his feet. He sighed in relief, stood tall and continued.

Racing through the dark and solitary streets of the city, he blazed between the empty and run down buildings. As he ran, he glanced at the stores and apartments, wondering if everyone was alright under his family's protection.

Finally, he arrived at an abandoned apartment complex. Leo cautiously climbed the frail metal ladder, until he reached the rooftop. The breeze cooled him off as he walked forward, reaching the opposite side of the building. He sat on the edge, legs dangling, arms on his lap, as he stared off into the night.

"What are you doing here?" His head jolted when he heard her. Instantly, he turned around and saw Karai standing upright. She knitted her brows together, trying to find out why he was at her secret spot.

"Karai? What are you doing here?" She let out a laugh.

"That's what I asked you." She withdrew her tanto blade, making him widen his eyes. "I didn't know this was my lucky night." He gulped, because of all the nights, he forgot his weapons. She hadn't noticed, and continued to stride forward. "What's the matter? Aren't you going to fight?" Leo only smiled and nodded.

"I guess not, besides, I didn't bring my swords, and it wouldn't be a fair fight, huh?" She lowered her weapon, thinking that he was right. There would have been no honor in it at all.

After putting away her sword, Karai walked towards him. "So," she sat a few inched beside him, "why are you at my secret spot?" He turned to face her, in surprise.

"Your spot? Sorry Karai, but this is my spot." She scoffed.

"This has been my spot since last year, and last time I heard, your first time getting out from the sewers was a couple of months ago." He blinked, knowing that she could have be right.

"Oh well, we could just share it," he compromised as he shrugged.

"No way," she quickly replied. "I'm not sharing this with you." Then, she devilishly smirked. "How about a game?" This caught his interest.

"What kind of game?" She leaned forward, until her nose barely grazed his, making him nervous yet anxious.

"Wow," she whispered, "I didn't know that this would've caught your attention." She backed away as she laughed. "You're so - interesting. I've never met someone who hasn't run away from me." He tilted his head off to the side.

"What do you mean?" She flicked her finger at his forehead, making him squint at the annoying flick.

"Nothing you need to know." She rose as he kept his gaze at her while rubbing his hand between his eyes. "I better go, maybe you won't be here tomorrow night." She turned to leave, but his hand reached out to grab her wrist.

"Wait." Karai froze at the touch. "You know," he gulped, "if you ever want to come by and just talk..." She scoffed. "I'll always be here." Looking at his tender smile she lowered down to his level. He let go when she inched closer to his face. Her hand reached out to graze his smooth plastron, liking the sensual touch that he received before sighing contently. She retreated her hand back prior to standing up and walking away on the edge. "Wait!" Leo blurted out, although she only glanced back, winked at him, before tilting off to her left until she fell off the rooftop.

He gasped and quickly stood up, ready to jump, only to see her running across the street. "Loser! Made you flinch!" Karai yelled as she continued to run, leaving Leo smirking. He knew all along that it was her initial spot to begin with. The ninja only wanted to _coincidentally_ meet with her. Knowing that she would be here the next night, he smiled.

"I win," Leo quietly said, before sprinting back home.


	15. Winner

It was only a couple of minutes after midnight, yet she still couldn't spot him. Karai roamed across the rooftop, groaning as she questioned herself why she was there. Kicking a can over the edge, she unsheathed her tanto blade.

"No way I came here just to see him," she mumbled. Tightly gripping the handle of her blade, she jabbed a brick wall as she grunted. "Like I care if he's here or not." Stopping at the sound of laughter, she tilted her head to glance above her. Karai stared at Leo, who sat on the water tower with legs kicking freely as he smiled and waved. The stealthy ninja stood up, flipped, and landed in front of her.

"Glad you could make it, Karai." The kunoichi frowned while narrowing his eyes.

"Were you here all this time?" He shrugged.

"Nah, only like ten minutes or so." Her eyes widened, yet quickly composed herself.

"Whatever, let's just do this." He drew out his katana sword, holding it out between them.

"Alright," he responded. "Best out of three. The winner gets this spot." Karai smirked.

"Deal." They turned at opposite directions until their were a few feet away from each other. Facing one another, they lifted their weapons before charging.

Their metals clashed, face filled with concentration, and adrenaline rushing within. She flipped frontward, making Leo take a few steps back before striking again. She rolled her eyes when he tripped at his own feet, though he somersaulted and easily stood in a fighting stance. Karai took the chance to try to distract him once he unsheathed his other sword.

"Ow!" Dropping her tanto blade to the ground, she held her hip tightly with both hands. As she fell to her knees, he dashed towards her, taking her by the shoulders after putting away his weapons.

"Karai!" Leo nervously called out. "Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" Her golden eyes stared at his worried filled gaze, instantly making her heart drop. Shyly, she tried to stand up, but he continued to hold her.

"I'm alright. No damage." She averted her gaze from his, staring at his muscular arms that gently embraced her. For the first time in a while, she felt bad.

"Are you sure? I could call my brother Donnie. He can tell if there's something serious and-" she broke him off when her hand covered his mouth.

"I'm fine, Leo, really." He nodded and let her stand up. Brushing herself off, his eyes roamed over her body, trying to spot any cuts. She looked off to the side and walked over to where her weapon lay.

"I think we're done here." Karai picked up her sword and put it back in its spot before turning to face him. "You should feel lucky though," she chuckled, "in any other circumstance, I would've taught you lesson."

"Really?" She nodded.

"I guess until next time." She walked off, but was held back as the ninja took hold of her wrist. She noticed how gentle his grip was even though he had large strong calloused hands.

"Karai -" his sweet toned voice made her smile, though he didn't see it. "Can we maybe -" she almost giggled at his squeak. "If you want -" Karai swiftly turned around, placing her hands on his plastron, making him freeze at the touch.

"You won." He knitted his brow ridges together.

"W-what?"

"You won, okay. It's not like you can find another place that is so private and secluded from wandering eyes anyway." He smiled.

"Maybe this can be our spot?" Leo asked hopefully. Karai stepped back, walking towards the edge.

She lowered down, holding onto the edge of the rooftop, and before jumping down, she whispered, "_tabun_." He brightly smiled as Karai took her leave, placing his palms against his plastron.

_Maybe_


	16. Sunshine and Clouds

Leonardo stood in the doorway of the small bedroom, squinting at the brightness of the sun that cascaded through the uncovered window. He then smiled at the pink pastel colored walls, the several stuffed animals on the white bookshelves, and the crib that rested in the middle of the nursery.

Leo walked in, admiring the hard work both he and his wife and brothers had done in decorating and renovating. He stepped closer, feeling tiny butterflies while taking it all in. His hand reached out to graze the white painted crib until he reached the mobile, tiny turtles hanging to grab the attention of the newborn. She would lay there, wrapped in a warm blanket, looking exactly like her mother when sleeping.

His smile brightened when he spotted the small blue blanket that was spread out on the small bedding. It was the exact replica of his old duckling baby blanket. His father had given it to him, making him elated that another generation could enjoy the small gift as much as he did when he was younger.

He glanced behind the crib, noticing the painting of clouds and green hand prints on the wall, along with various decorative designs and random portraits from each sibling. His brothers came and helped paint it, wanting to do something for their very first niece. Now, Leo lived in a house, secluded from any neighbors, with his lovely wife and their future daughter. Nothing could take away the feeling he felt in his heart - nothing.

The creak from the door made him slightly jump and step away from his blissful world. Leo turned to stare at Karai, noticing her holding a wooden tray with two cups of tea. Instantly, he took notice of the walls which had faded to its original white color. The bright sun had left as did the mural, blanket, and crib. It was just an ordinary room without any nursery decorations. He pressed his lips together, as he took the cup from her hand. Once again, he had let his imagination get the best of him.

"Leo, what were you doing here?" He glanced at Karai, masking his face with a smile, wishing that she wouldn't take notice of his disappointment. He held back a trembling sigh after seeing that his most desired wish had disappeared right before his eyes.

"Oh, I was just -" Leo averted his attention to the middle of the room, softly smiling at the thought of having a family with her, "thinking."


	17. Mask-less

They both sat crossed legged on his twin mattress, while timidly looking away from each other. Leo twiddled his thumbs as Karai pressed her lips together. He then cleared his throat, though still not able to find the words that could form into a proper sentence. Finally, her golden eyes averted to his flushed face.

"I'll go first," her monotone voice quickly made him shift his gaze over to hers. She breathed out before raising her hands up to unlatch her mask that covered the bottom half of her face. He smiled when she revealed the fair and smooth skin. Reaching behind her, she grabbed a damp cloth and began to take off her makeup. Leo leaned closer, trying to observe the slow circular motions her hands did as the eyeliner and lipstick transferred onto the white cloth. After all of the makeup disappeared from her face, she glanced up with a nervous gaze. Leo only tenderly smiled at her bareness.

"You look so lovely, Karai," he softly said. She looked down at the unclean cloth in her hands before looking up again.

"Thanks," the kunoichi replied back.

Leo anxiously breathed out a sigh as his thick three-fingered hands reached up to the knot of his navy colored mask. His fingers struggled unlatching the tight band, making him blurt out a subtle laugh. Karai waited patiently until he succeeded in taking off his mask. Lowering his hand down, thin material in hand, he faced her. She tilted her head just slightly and smiled, admiring the small white spots that ran across his face. His azure orbs were a tad smaller than when he was wearing his mask, and his green skin seemed greener.

"Y-yeah," he whispered. "This is me." She shifted forward to gently stroke his face, feeling the suppleness of his reptilian skin underneath her fingertips. Leo closed his eyes while embracing the gentle caress.

"You're handsome, Leonardo." His blue eyes opened when the words left her mouth, not quite sure if she was right, though he knew that she wouldn't lie to him. Her bright orbs shifted to his, confirming her statement. Leo smiled as his left hand covered her right, wanting to press the warmness to his cool skin. She gently pulled away, but not before snatching his mask from his free hand. While smiling brightly, she tied the mask on her head until her eyes flashed through the material. He laughed for his mask was too big for her. Leo then leaned forward to grab her metal cover, placing it over his mouth. Karai giggled as it was too small for his large face. They loudly chuckled at each other's silliness, toppling on the soft bed as they tried to catch their breaths.

When their laughter died down, Leo shifted forward as she snuggled close to his rigid yet glossy plastron. He took off the cold metal mask as she slid the blue material over her head, both placing the masks behind them prior to embracing one another. His lips grazed over her forehead before placing a soft kiss as Karai shyly hid her smile against his chest.


	18. I'm in Love

Leonardo groaned as he couldn't fall asleep. It was past two in the morning and he still tossed and turned on the small bed, sheets scattering because of his constant movements. His mind was currently focused on her - holding Karai close to his body and breathing in her sweet floral scent. His hand would slowly trail from her shoulder to her hip, feeling and memorizing the softness of her curves - never wanting to let go.

Leo gripped the thin sheets, trying to stop himself from picturing her instead of sleeping. He kicked the sheets off his body, as a warm tickling sensation entered him. A hand ran over his face in frustration, trying to ease these kind of thoughts about her. Maybe it was because of when he met her up on the rooftops - so fierce, strong, confident, beautiful, dangerous. Again he closed his eyes, however, Karai would flash a smile while feeding him slices of ripe mangoes. He'd take a bite, gently nipping her finger, before she leaned closer to brush her lips against his cheek, lowering down to lick the running juice that fell from his mouth.

Leo turned over to lie on his plastron, burying his face on the pillow trying to quiet the soft whimpers that escaped from the alluring dream. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering. He then imagined her wearing a white satin kimono, with gold trimmings, as silky cherry blossoms fell on her hair while she stood under the moonlight. Leo walked up to her until grabbing her hands ever so gently, both deeply staring at each other. They would twirl and dance around, gazing at each other's smiles, prior to falling onto the dewy grass.

Karai leaned over, placing a hand on his chest while her fingers tenderly brushed against his shell, making him shiver at the cooling touch. Leo sighed out contently as his arm felt the soft thin material of her clothing that hid the curvaceous body he desperately wanted to explore with his large calloused hands. His heart raced, thinking of the possibilities that could occur while embracing this alluring moment. Her lips were finally over his, making him close his eyes as he waited for the contact of soft plump lips that would leave bright red lipstick markings on his mouth.

The alarm clock rang, making him open his eyes before sitting up to turn off the annoying machine. He didn't sleep a wink, but the worst part was that he never even had the chance to kiss her in any of his dreams. Leo rubbed his eyes, knowing the dark circles and tired look he was going to have that day. Yawning, he turned to plant his feet on the floor, feeling the coolness of the cement ground. Then he felt a soft hand on his taut shoulder, causing him to turn his head. Leonardo noticed Karai resting on her side, with the covers up to her chest, tiredly smiling at her.

He rose from the bed and slowly walked towards the entrance to his bedroom. As his hand gripped the door knob, he looked back at the empty messy bed, wondering if those lucid dreams would ever come true. He blushed and smiled before exiting.


	19. Serpentine

_Warning: Strong sensuality_

* * *

He watched her slither around the privacy of his bedroom, making him shift uncomfortably. Swiftly as she entered, Karai plopped down on the mattress. Hissing and complaining, her bright green eyes glared at his direction. The uneasy ninja sat stiff, wondering if he had done something wrong. She bared her fangs and coiled until her head rested on top of the irritated scales. Her teeth scraped across the dry skin while shutting her eyes.

Leo noticed that Karai always barged into his room whenever she wanted comfort or to complain. Whatever the reason, he let her be. Before she arrived, he was polishing the tanto blade she had given him many months before. He wanted to show her that he still had it in good condition, however, when her irritable-self slithered in, he placed it back into its sheath and hid it in the drawer of his night stand. Leo glanced at her desperate scratching, making him feel sympathetic at the annoyance she must be enduring. He remembered his brother informing him that snakes need to shed their old skin and in the process it would be very itchy. The thought didn't revolt him, unlike his brooding brother, so he decided to help her.

"Karai, would you like assistance?" Tilting her head up away from her scales, she hissed at him.

"Don't make fun of me, Leonardo." He held back a chuckle, because he knew, for a fact, that if he laughed at her he would have to pay the price. He carefully crawled over to her.

"Come on, let me help. Then I could run you a warm milk bath." Her eyes lit up at the thought of a nice moisturized bath.

"Oh, alright." She agreed. "But only if you join me for bath time." His cheeks instantly redden, knowing that he would have to abide by her wish.

"Deal." Karai rose and turned around, giving him a full view of her curvaceous serpentine womanly body. Hungrily, he licked his lips while his eyes admired the curves of her backside and hips. Barely noticing the thin dry second skin, his thoughts overflowed with her figure resting against his body; hands running to stroke the flared coils.

His breathing heightened when he remembered about their deal - sharing a bath together would lead to wanting intimacy. Her body would be wet, her hazy eyes glancing at him to take admiration and take control, just this once. Making her turn around for her backside to grind against his lower plastron, his arms wrapping around her to touch the wet scales beneath his fingertips, as she would bite down on his biceps indicating a desire of becoming one. Her tail coiling around his leg, underneath the cloudy water, she would tighten her hold enough to make him moan at the pressure.

"Leo," she panted when he pinched the side of her hip, tongue running across her scaly neck as the rhythmic thrust continued from behind. Water would splash about, until it overflowed the tub. "Leooo," she breathlessly hissed. He had closed his eyes, admiring the throaty tone of her voice as they continued; hands still kneading her scales.

"Mmm, Karai," he whispered, mouth agape while sensing his high. Tilting his head back to rest against the edge of the tub, he shifted for a better entrance.

"Leonardo!" The sharp flick of a tail slapping his face made him jolt from his day dream. Gasping for air, his wide confused blue eyes stared at her. He then glanced down, his face burning with embarrassment, when he figured out that he had shamelessly lost focus. "Leo!" Again, her voice brought him back. He looked up at her fuming expression. She had a reason to be mad, of course. Leonardo was feeling pleasure by just having a sensual thought of her, without permission.

"I am so sorry, Karai." She frowned. "I did not mean to have obscene thoughts like that. I - "

"What are you taking about?!" She yelled. Leonardo only knitted his brow ridges together as Karai blew a hefty sigh. "If you find this gross, I'll go elsewhere." Making an attempt to leave, the firm grasp on her thin wrist kept her still.

"I do not find this gross. I do not find you disgusting." He let go of his hold. "I was only thinking about...about our time together in the bath," he trailed off, hoping that she would understand without him telling her the detailed scenario. Karai leaned forward and flicked her sharp hooked tongue to slowly lick his reptilian cheek. He moaned at the roughness and at the small licks on his upper thighs. She pulled away and smirked.

"Well, why don't we go and make your little fantasy come true." He gasped shortly before he blushed and smiled. "But first," she turned around, baring the same curves he gawked at, holding her shoulders up in front as her head turned to the left to look at him. "Stop stalling and peel!"


	20. Don't Look

Leonardo glanced down from the twelve story building, trying to empty his mind while twiddling a tanto blade with his right hand. Tired blue eyes staring at the brightness of the headlights of cars, the ninja sighed before stepping down from the ledge and sitting down. He looked at the blade, noticing its sharpness of steal and detailed red and black handle. Leo shook his head prior to placing the weapon back in its sheathe and onto his belt. He tilted to his left to take one last look at the traffic scenery just before going on his way home. He sat stiff when feeling a tickle on the back of his neck. Her sharp jade colored eyes only stared back when he turned his look at her.

Her face fell when he gave her a dejected look. Inching forward, she knelt in front of him.

"Leo?" Placing her hands on his shaped upper thighs, he nudged them away. She gasped at his rejection and only stood up when he rose. "Leonardo?" He glanced at her with cold eyes, still not saying anything. Karai couldn't stand him ignoring at her callings. She reached out to grab his shoulder, "Leo." He sighed, but turned to give his attention.

"What is it, Karai." His tone made her stomach turn, not liking the way he was acting. Removing her hand away, she averted her eyes to the cement ground.

"I'm - I'm," noticing that she was having trouble, he stepped in.

"Karai, I tried to help you," he whispered. "But you didn't listen." She sniffed at his words, trying to hold back the tears that were beginning to build up. Noticing that she wasn't going to apologize, Leo turned to leave, though she grabbed his wrist with both hands.

"Wait!" Karai yelled. "Don't leave, please." Clutching with all her might, her head hanged low, wanting to stop the tears from falling. "Please, I tried, I really did." He bit his lip, before grabbing her hand with his free one, and unlatching himself from her desperate hold. Her widen eyes stared at his carapace as he turned around. "I - I'm," Karai glanced down, watching the fallen tears drop onto the cement ground.

"I have to go, Karai." No, she thought, this could not end in such an unspoken manner; no apology or reconciliation. As he began to walk away, Karai dropped her arms to her side, feeling breathless and frustrated at the way Leonardo made her feel. She tightened her fists while her lips trembled at the thought of never seeing him again. Even to herself, she couldn't deny the fact that she could have easily broken the tie between Shredder's mind and her own. She was strong enough, yet, the temptation of being accepted took hold of her. At the moment, Karai wanted to kick the ledge, to scream, to punch the ground - anything to get rid of the feeling of being left alone.

She quickly ran towards him, ignoring her pride, and wrapped her arms around him with a tight grip, afraid of rejection. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Leonardo! I'm sorry!" Letting her tears fall, he turned to hug her back. Lashing out her childish cry, he cradled her when she knelt, still keeping their embrace. The kunoichi didn't care anymore, as long as he was there, she would do anything to keep him by her side. Leo tightened his arms, not wanting to let go. Her face buried against his shoulder, he glanced down at the ground, blinking away his own tears. Rubbing her back, feeling the cold metal of her uniform, he sensed her fingers clench at his bicep.

Karai pulled away once she believed that her knight wouldn't leave her. Leo only gave her a soft tender look before lifting his hand to wipe away the stream of tears that fell on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He only shushed her, not wanting her to say anything else. They continued to sit on the dusty rooftop, listening to the faltering honks and speeding cars below them. Karai bit her lip prior to grabbing his large hands with her small ones. She lifted them to place a small peck on the back of his hands. "Thank you, for always staying with me." He smiled softly and nodded while scooting forward. His hands rose to cup both sides of her head and leaned forward. His thick fingertips glided to cover her damp swollen eyes.

"Don't look," he whispered before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.


	21. Save Me

"Karai?" Leonardo spoke softly while carefully leaning forward. Her frightened expression made him wince. Not knowing exactly what to do, he patiently waited for her. The humanoid serpent cornered herself, hugging her knees as she sat between the box crates. The brightness of her jade colored eyes illuminated from the darkness of the night sky. The supple waves of the ocean paced the same rhythm as their breathing; long and even. He reached out to her, only to make her flinch at the contact.

"Nooo," Karai whimpered. "Please, just leave me." Her constricted eyes darted anywhere but him as she hugged herself tighter. From his crouching position, he sat on his knees, waiting.

"I'm not going to leave you. I'll stay here all night if I have to." Finally, she lifted her gaze, wide green eyes meeting small blue. "Let me." The tenderness in his voice made her fearful. She didn't want to embrace him, because of the potentiality of harming him. Her mind hasn't yet been fully intact, in which her transformation from serpent to human has created discomfort and distress. Karai shook her head before interlacing her fingers.

"I'm...afraid," she admitted while glancing back down. "I'm scared that I might...hurt you." Leo frowned.

"I know you won't ever do that." Quickly, her fingers clutched the straps that ran across his plastron.

"You don't know that!" Hesitantly, her hands ran down the buckle while staring at the soft indents and scratching of his shell. "I'm not sure what I'm capable of anymore." Just before her hands fell, his thick fingers grabbed them. She gasped at the sudden touch and looked up.

"I know you, Karai. You aren't capable of hurting the ones you care about." Trying to unlatch away from him, he only held her tighter. "Don't run away from me, please." His face lowered until he brushed his forehead against the tiny coils of her cheek while her eyes watered when noticing his sincere tone. Leo finally let go of her, but continued to stare deeply. Karai blinked a few times prior to raising her right hand, inching close to his face. He refrained from urging and rushing her, afraid of making her run off. Instead, his hands rested on the wooden floorboard of the docks as he kept still. Leo sensed her desperate silent plea as her hand continued to get closer.

Her mouth slightly ajar, enough to reveal her sharp fangs, irises showcasing the tiny glimmer and golden specks spread across. He knew that she was still there, somewhere, and believed that she could fight this. Karai sucked in a breath through the silence of the night, making him inch just a bit closer, wanting to listen in.

"Save me," she whispered before her tears trickled onto the back of his hands.


	22. Close Enough

_Latch (acoustic) – Sam Smith_

* * *

His heart ached and throbbed as he witnessed her crawling around, lurking the city's dirty alleyway. She escaped from the clutches of Shredder, with his covert help, yet once again she was disoriented. Wondering around the dangerous city that overran with mutants, gangs, and enemies, she had nowhere to go, nowhere to rest, and nowhere to call home. He knew that she completely lost her cognizance - memories and human notions. Karai was gone, though Leonardo had full faith in getting her back from whatever it was that imprisoned her.

Soft sprinkling of rain splashed against his reptilian skin. Ignoring the nippy air that passed by, he slowly walked toward her direction as she rummaged in finding some prey to devour. Silently, Leonardo approached her, wishing for her to recognize him in any way. Karai was too busy searching for any small animal that she could feast on. Long snake arms knocked every trash can lid and pushed away bags to dig her way down the several debris. Her tail swayed ever so gently as she hissed in anger for not finding anything. She slammed the aluminum trash cans over before turning, just to face Leonardo. Immediately, she rose in a defensive stance at the armor-less ninja. He knew what he had gotten himself into when sneaking off from his home, on order to find her one last time.

She hissed louder, baring her fangs, eyes brightening as her snake hands opened and lifted higher in the air. The rain continued to pour, the only sound across the midnight and empty streets of Manhattan. Leonardo stood tall, tenderly opening his arms, palms faced towards her as he closed his eyes while surrendering. Slithering quickly, the serpent coiled around his carapace prior to facing him closely. He stared into her soulless emerald irises and constricted pupils, gazing deep within so he could find one speck of her old self. Although, the turtle shut his eyes when she tightened her body around him, making him wheeze at the pressure, knowing that giving himself to Karai would be the ultimate test.

His breathing heightened when she got closer to his face, feeling her hot breath on his lip. Running her eyes over the animal she had caught, she smelled, with her tongue, his fear and brackish aroma that she found alluring. "K-Karai…" His soft plea made her stiff, glancing down at him before adding more compression to her hold. "I – I…" He moaned at the pain of his muscles and bones. He writhed back and forth, trying to unlatch himself from her strong clutch.

Soon, she softened her grip on him while bringing her snout to run across his plastron. His breathing heaved, trying to pace himself. He glanced down, panting while Karai's hooked tongue flicked out; running between the ridges and dents and scratches prior to scrapping her fangs across the shell. Her grip had loosened, inviting Leo to take the opportunity to unlatch his right arm from her hold. Quickly, he ran his trembling hand over her scaly skull as she continued her ministrations.

"Karai," he breathed out, although she did not hear him from the heavy rainfall she tilted her angled head, still running her mouth along his body, tasting the scrumptiousness of himself. Leo blushed when she got lower, sharp fangs reaching his inner thighs. She nipped at the hard tender skin, but didn't puncture. "I don't care if you can't hear me. All I want for you is to listen. I need you to know that..." His plea caught her attention, removing from suckling his flesh and rising for until their gazes were leveled. Her snake pupils blankly looked at him, maybe wondering why her meal was talking instead of crying out for help. She only flicked her tongue out. Somewhere in her subconscious, she felt that this was wrong, that she was doing something she shouldn't.

The moment he leaned forward, the moment as he pressed his thin cold wet lips towards her, the moment that she felt the tender and loving movements against her lip-less mouth, it clicked, showing the light that needed her to realize that she was home. The fangs punctured his thin flesh, while the sharpness of her tongue flicked the roof of his mouth. Leo opened his eyes before pulling back, her gaze mirroring his loving stare. She was there all along, she never left. Through her gaze, she smiled, leaning forward until he fell back on the concrete ground and into the puddle of rain water. Lips danced as needy hands roamed until they latched. His thick fingers caressed her snake heads as they hissed contently. His tears finally fell, happy to know that she was back. Karai, too, released the salty liquescence, feeling terrible of what she almost did to the only person who remained by her side.

"Leo – oh Leo -" She muttered out. "Leooo." Leonardo cooed at her, prior to releasing his grip to wrap his arms around her. Karai's long curvaceous figure slid higher, uncoiling for his legs to open up for her to slide in between. The rain lightened up, just faintly, as they remained embracing one another, finally relieved of finding each other once again. Her scaly head brushed his neck, while he firmly hugged her, never wanting to let go.


	23. I Really Like You

"No," she replied. "I don't want to." Leo only pressed his lips together as he crossed his arms over his plastron. He cocked his right leg out while waiting for her to change her mind. Tonight was about trying new things, he had told her, not to bail out on everything he requested.

"Karai, you promised," Leonardo revealed. The humanoid serpent only huffed before she sat back down on the bed. She then, too, crossed her arms over her chest, glaring her green irises at his direction. Leo nodded over to the cardboard box that laid next to her. She lifted a brow before glancing at the box. Karai scoffed as her hand touched it. Slowly, she inched the box closer to the edge of the bed while continuing to stare at him. He widened his eyes when it fell over, scattering the items onto the floor.

"No," she sternly said. Leonardo scrambled the items and clothing back into its respectable place. "I told you, I'm not in the mood to do that." He sighed before getting up, the box in his hands.

"Alright. You win." Walking over to the bookshelf, he placed the package on the shelf prior to going back to her. "Though, you know what that means," he whispered. Her eyes enlarged when she realized that he was serious. Oh, she thought, this would be interesting. Still, Karai looked away, nose up in the air. Before she could get up to leave, she felt his large calloused hand on her clothed thigh. She nudged him away, but was easily beaten when he hummed a little tune.

"Stop." Karai knew the song he was humming, an obnoxious song that she heard a few days ago on the radio. "Don't do it." The song itself wasn't bad, it was just too repetitive for her taste.

"I'll stop if you do as I say." She almost shuddered at the low voice he presented. Yet, she tried her hardest to not give in. What would be worst, letting him sing that annoying song or wearing the strange clothing? Weighing both options, she finally made a decision. _You're lucky that I really like you._

"Fine," she whispered. He cupped his non-existent ear while leaning closer.

"What did you say?" Karai groaned at his smirk.

"Fine! I'll do it!" she spat out as her fangs appeared before him. Leo gleefully stood up and jogged over to the bookshelf to pick up the box and bringing it to her. He sat back down on the bed, eagerly for her to wear the costume. Karai frowned before pulling out the sparkling dress and slipping into the pink ruffles. She managed to put it on over her clothing. After she was done, Leo dug into the box and pulled out a plastic tiara. Cautiously, he placed it on top of her head.

"Perfect." She rolled her eyes while he too began to get into his knight costume. Putting the board game to the bed across from her, Leo's bright eyes averted toward her. "Are you ready for some Mazes and Mutants?" he excitedly exclaimed. Karai, now dressed as a princess, groaned loudly while snatching the dice and throwing it at him.

"_Baka_, shut up and roll the dice." Leonardo only smiled at her words as he held the dice in his hands.

"I really like you, too."


	24. Kiss My Lips

_I saw beautyandharmoney's (Fourth of July) Tumblr post, and instantly thought of a little vignette for the occasion! Thanks! It gets kind of cheesy at the end, but oh well._

* * *

His palms grew clammy, heart pulsing, as his dry throat made it hard to swallow, all while fixing the wrinkles of his navy colored striped yukata. He was informed that he didn't necessarily needed to wear one, but since it was a special occasion, he decided in favor of it. The section of the park he chose to wait was empty and quiet, as the sun was finally setting. Leonardo nervously waited for Karai on top of the hill, among the cherry blossoms, light pink pedals falling against the cool breeze. He twisted the end of the plastic bag that held four warm jelly filled mooncakes, as he continued to wait for her. After a few minutes, Leo spotted her when she called his name aloud.

Karai wore her floral printed yukata with a thick red wrap around her waist, and a small golden colored flower on her hair. Leo could not stop staring at her when she walked over to him; so breathtakingly beautiful, he thought. She tried hard to not giggle at his obvious nervousness, making it a bit difficult to walk with her pair of geta on. The fireworks were about to begin, so she eagerly sprinted towards him. He instinctively caught her once she ran into his arms, fingers running up her back, leaving goosebumps on her skin. Glancing up at him, she smiled, a tint blush on both their faces. Leo brought her over to the thin blanket that was already set out for them. Handing her the bag of treats, they sat down and patiently waited for the main attraction to begin.

They munched on their mooncakes, staring at the view, in silence. On occasion, his deep blue eyes would flicker over to her, though only to notice her golden stare locked at the sky, waiting for the fireworks, a favorite event of the year for her. Snatching another desert, she held the treat out in front of him at arm's length. He closed his eyes and leaned forward to take a huge bite, but Karai gently pushed his face away with her other hand as she pulled the cake away. Leo pursed his lips, playfully glaring at her. Before he could say anything, the thundering began, making them jolt and look up at the colorful sky. After observing the sparkling fireworks, Leonardo peered over at her, noticing the angelic expression as she oohed at the lights. Sensing that she was being watched, Karai turned and caught his eye, quickly forcing him to glance down.

Noticing that no one was close by, she crawled towards him. Resting between his legs, her hands trailed over the cotton fabric, feeling the hard plastron underneath, until reaching his shoulders. Her lips placed tender pecks across his cheek and against the side of his neck, causing him to shiver and situate his overlarge hands on the curve of her waist. His fingertips lowered to caress her flared hips, grasping the material when she nipped the skin beneath his jaw. The excitement grew within him as her flustered kisses increased into wanting desire. The fireworks didn't surprise them any longer, they only covered the moans he released when she pushed him to lie on the grass. Straddling him, Karai leaned back to stare at his cloudy gaze, appreciating his submissiveness. Lifting his knees, she squeaked as she slid closer to him, catching herself by placing her hands on his arms. Leonardo smiled and grabbed the side of her face, slowly bringing her lower, until their lips met. The final display of fireworks were released, showcasing several red hearts across the sky while the two lovers remained within each other's embrace, celebrating their first official date.


	25. It's Cold

Leonardo tiredly huffed as the crunching of the snow faltered when he stood still. His muscles ached, his head throbbed, yet, his eyes relaxed when noticing the petite figure a few feet away in front of him. Her slim frozen fingers drummed against the oily metal of the gun that remained by her side. Dark eyes observed the giant terrapin, inspecting his unusually large mutated physique. Nevertheless, she remained on alert, locking her gaze with his, and not retreating. The Foot Clan leader remembered seeing him caged in the glass confinement - vulnerable and weak. However, even now when she saw him, all fatigued, he remained confident. Her eyes flickered over to his bare shoulder, admiring the kanji tattoo, but couldn't make out the meaning through the fog. After the long stance, Karai lifted the gun, aiming straight at him. Both hands cradling the handle, an index finger hovering over the trigger. This was the moment she was waiting for; him all alone, exhausted, and ready to admit defeat. Still, he didn't move nor flex at her aim, making her arch a brow. Instead of examining him, she looked at his eyes, noticing the blue irises flickering, and the softness of his stare. He didn't cower or plead for mercy, as many others would. Karai grew restless at the uneventful fight, but couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger.

The blue masked turtle sensed the young woman's struggle, yet, remained immobile. He imagined many thoughts running through her mind, calculating the aim and reflex if he were to attack, also, about the creature that she may find horrendous. Finally, he withdrew his katana blades, gripping the rubbed taped handles, before throwing them in front of him, amongst the snow covered ground, metal inviting the frozen ice around its edges. The ninja wanted her to retreat on her own, before either of them made a mistake on that cold winter night. He remembered when he saw her, at the lab, in the back, observing him being behind glass. The leader saw a bit of sympathy in her still eyes, thinking, that maybe, she could be on their side.

"What is your name?" He casually asked, wondering if she understood English. He only heard her commands to the Foot spoken in Japanese and wasn't sure. Her ears perked up, at the soft masculine tone of his voice, startled at his fluency.

_Oroku Karai of the Foot Clan,_ she replied silently, not sure if she should answer him or not.

"My name is Leonardo." Scoffing mentally, she lowered the gun just enough to keep on alert, but enough to communicate. "Uh, do you think we could, um, converse instead?" Growing confused, she stepped back. "It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you, really, it's the last thing I want to do." Karai wanted to run, to flee, but couldn't seem to find the strength to do so. The more he continued to talk, the more frightened she became - scared about failing the mission.

"Stop." Leonardo closed his mouth, not wanting to scare her off. However, he stepped forward, one foot crunching the snow beneath his sole. She lifted the gun higher as he continued his walk. "_Yamete_!" He left behind the weapons, never glancing back, just concentrated on her alone and nothing else. The end of the cold barrel touched his hard plastron when he was a few inches from her. Angrily, she lifted her gaze at him. The ninja only tenderly smiled down as his right hand grabbed her wrists, lowering the weapon down. She faintly gasped at the tender grip, though couldn't bring herself to shift and aim. He continued his stare, while the icy wind blew through them. Leonardo noticed her slight shiver, the chattering of her teeth, and decided to untie the large thick navy colored scarf he wore with one hand. Karai only watched as he placed the material carefully around her neck, immediately warming her with the wool fabric. Her cheeks and nose were still red, but her shivering seized. The prickly warm scarf made her want to shut her eyes, to embrace the new feeling she hasn't felt in a long time.

"It's so cold out. You should wear warmer clothing." She bit the inside of her mouth, indecisive on what to do. The finger stopped hovering over the trigger, lowering the gun further down as the terrapin leaned forward, just close enough for his cheek to graze hers. "You should head inside, before the storm begins." Moving away, she almost missed the calloused skin on her chilled face. His bright cerulean eyes sparkled, and his gentle form, created an increased beat in her heart. Her cheeks burned, though, she thought, it could've been from the cold. He turned his head, body twisting to the right, and walked away to grab his katanas. The large terrapin didn't look back, didn't grew anxious, but only left her to do what she needed.

She remained standing in the middle of the snow covered street of Manhattan, alone and confused, but warmer than when she arrived. Her free hand rose to caress the warm wool of the scarf, ends dangling to her knees, making her almost laugh. Karai peeked towards his direction, but he was gone. Snowflakes began to fall heavily, alerting her to retreat. Before turning, she glanced once more, to where he stood, quietly thanking her warrior in blue.

"Arigato, Samurai."


	26. Tending Injuries

She hissed, as the dab of alcohol on cloth stung her fresh wound. Her free hand gripped the couch's armrest, feet planted on the floor, trying to pull away, but his firm hold kept her from darting. Azure eyes focused, while golden hues immersed at such affectionate care.

Her stare lingered at the crouched turtle, until the red blotched cloth left her clammy skin. Leonardo placed the handkerchief on the floor, digging into the first aid kit. Karai bit her lip, while he carefully squeezed the tub of ointment over the wound, gel heating the cut, before wrapping her arm with a thick binding.

Looking up, he smiled.

"All done." His low hoarse tone made her stop inspecting the dressing, ears tuned at his new voice. His gentle smile, small comforting eyes, easily brought up those instances when they fought against one another. The kunoichi sighed, tiredly. It was too late to apologize. They both knew that.

Right hand reached forward, fingers tracing his jaw, mesmerized with his thick skin. Blue eyes fluttered shut at the soothing caress, almost shuddering when her nails trailed lower, lips slightly apart. Tears pleaded to form in the corner of her eyes once spotting the faint scar across his throat. Carefully, from his bottom lip, chin, neck, fingertips met with the sharp abrasion, wishing it away.

Her hand rose and fell, following the pattern of his breathing once her palm reached his chest, eyes remaining closed.

"You didn't have to care for me, Leonardo," she whispered regretfully. His gaze searched for hers, securely seizing her wrist.

"I did." Looking away, hunching, a daring tear plummeted, wandering over her cheek, until the warm droplet fell onto his hand. "You mean the world to me." Karai shook her head, struggling to understand.

"I'm not worthy." Pulling her hand free, the emerald colored terrapin could only embrace her, refusing to let her run away, ever again.

"You _are_ worthy, Karai." He nuzzled his snout against her cheek, long arms draping over her shoulders, as her hands remained by her side. "Please stay."

…

"Okay."


	27. A Kiss and Massage

"I'm fine," she grumbled, sitting cross legged on his bed, frowning, fingers curling at the loose bedding. "I'm trained for this. It's no big deal." Shutting the door closed, wanting complete privacy, Leonardo sauntered over to the bed, untying the off-white bandages of his fingers and wrists.

"Still," he assured, "everybody needs to relax." Crawling on the mattress, bed coils barely springing, he sat behind her on his knees. "Even the most highly trained ninjitsu masters need a day of rest." Karai could easily picture his sly smirk, especially by the dulcet tone he purposely used. The former foot clan member could only roll her eyes, until his large hands held her bare shoulders. Stiff at the touch, the kunoichi pressed her lips together when calloused palms began to knead stiff muscles. Quickly, she melted, sighing happily.

"Oooh, that actually…feels pretty good." He smiled when she rolled her shoulders, encouraging him for more. His hands then lowered, pressing her shoulders blades before trailing lower to work on her lower back.

He froze. Stilled at the loud voracious moan, he almost jumped when her head tilted back, thin fingers gripping his firm thighs, back arching. His azure eyes darted around the room, hoping no one heard anything from outside the room. His heart commenced to race, breathing becoming a hard challenge just when her head turned, smirking.

"I didn't say for you to stop, Leo." He gulped as golden orbs longingly stared.

"Oh. Umm…" He couldn't finish his thought, for she fell backward, making him squeak in surprise as she rested alongside his plastron comfortably. After adjusting his position, he smiled down at her, hand brushing dark locks aside.

"You're very good at massages, Leo." He blushed.

"Well, I wouldn't say that…" His eyes widened when two small hands hastily clutched the tails of his navy colored bandana, pulling him down.

Placing a chaste kiss on his wide lips, he blinked rapidly, but soon shut his eyes, wanting to deepen the kiss. However, she playfully pushed him back up.

"I'll continue, if you proceed with the massage."

Keenly, he beamed.


	28. Slow Dancing

He forgot how many times he visited the unpleasantly cold apartment. Maybe, more than five. Or, over ten. It didn't matter, every visit seemed too short.

Cobalt eyes glanced around the room, noting how empty it was. Gaze soon darted at the faint neon green light on the nightstand. He had half an hour before needing to return home.

The robust terrapin exhaled a tired breath, wishing to reveal his clan about his little secret. He hadn't meant to go off befriending the enemy. But, after caring for her wounds, she wasn't as ruthless as she seemed. Still, his brothers grew suspicious at his sudden late night outings, and the leader worried.

"Can you turn on the radio?" The flat tone of her voice drifted him away from his thoughts, embarrassed as he remembered she was still in the room. Reaching over beside him, he clumsily pushed a few buttons, before finding her favorite station.

She rhythmically swayed at the soft melodic piano notes, shutting her eyes as the soprano voice began the first verse. He watched from the bed, smiling, listening to the heartbreaking lyrics. He heard that song before. It was pleasant to listen. Walking away from the closet, she subtly twirled, mouthing the words.

Leonardo glanced at the navy knitted scarf, draping her neck and shoulders. He recalled the time he gave it to her, the first time they met, after defeating the Shredder.

Blue soon met dark brown, as she tugged his wrist. Blushing, he got up, following her. Karai's fingers curled over the bamboo armor that clung to his chest, while bulky hands rested on her hips. Smiling up at him, she moved along with the radio's song after placing her head against his taut plastron.

The blue masked terrapin quickly regretted his visit. It made it harder to let go.

Slowly they dance to her favorite ballad, late that night, wanting to forget. Leonardo could only close his eyes, lyrics envisaging their future.

At least, they had their first slow dance in their memories.


	29. A Naughty Kiss

Leonardo slouched, anxiously waiting on the cold cement floor of his bedroom. His fingers curled over his thighs, lips pressed tightly together. Hearing her steps, he tilted his head lower, intent gaze focusing at her feet. He watched as she tapped a foot on the Space Heroes themed rug, muddy residue dirtying Captain Ryan's face.

"So," she sighed tiresomely. "I heard you were up to no good while you were at space." Her finger twirled upward, golden orbs glaring at his kneeling position. Leonardo inhaled a breath, but held back once Karai cleared her throat.

He gulped.

She walked forward, casually stepping around him, leaving grimy footprints on his favorite rug. "What was that thing you kept mentioning during our times together?" She tapped her chin, in thought.

Leonardo bit a lip, not sure what answer she was looking for. He didn't want to be wrong. He struggled to breathe when she knelt in front of him, unaware how close she had gotten.

"Honor," she whispered, pushing him, making the startled turtle fall back. "It was _honor_." Leonardo grew more nervous once she began to cackle, mockingly.

He remained silent.

"So, Bushido…" He winced. She only called him that whenever she was upset with him. But, mixing in the strident tone, he knew she was furious. "Had fun at space?" Slowing glancing up coyly, he spotted her sly smirk.

His mouth opened, but no words came out.

Karai watched, quickly feeling a tad bit of guilt once corpulent fingers gripped the rug beneath them, blue eyes fearfully darting across the room.

Her hand gently took hold of his wrist, while the other tilted his head upward. His expression soon softened once he caught her soft smile.

Without thinking, her parted lips swiftly covered his mouth, nose and snout grazing, hands cupping his neck. Thin fingers trailed to pull the knot of his mask, hastily deepening the sloppy kiss. She forcefully moaned, biting his lower lip after sliding her tongue, licking his cheek.

He couldn't move. Instead, he let her take control. Hearing her moan a second time, his body trembled as bulky fingers timidly grazed her waist. She encouraged him by dragging her nails alongside his thick reptilian cheek, teasingly.

The enraptured terrapin groaned once feeling the tips of her sharp fangs against his bottom lip. To his disappointment, she pulled away too soon.

"You're _not_ gonna find that anywhere in space," she wearily breathed, finger jabbing his plastron. "Remember that." Standing up, she walked away, leaving the room.

Wide-eyed, Leonardo licked his lips, trying to regain composure. Shaky hands grabbed the edge of the bed, trying to stand up, but hobbled, falling on his knees.

In a daze, he grinned.


	30. Injured

"Does it still hurt?" Her hand caressed his right knee, focusing on the joint as Leonardo settled against the wall while resting on the bed, smiling contently at the calming massage. As a response, he shook his head before answering in a rasping voice.

"Not anymore. I guess I was just afraid. Of not being capable to lead again." The tallest brother had informed her the permanent damage on his vocal cords, caused by a gash of Shredder's doing.

Karai stared at the now faded scar, imprinted across his throat, unaware she was reaching towards it.

Catching herself, she coyly pulled her hand back, only for her wrist to be caught by Leonardo.

"It's okay," he whispered. "You can touch it if you want." Leaning closer, he guided her ungloved hand toward his throat, until slim fingertips traced the sharp white line. Letting her go, she curiously followed its trail, underneath his Adam's apple, until reaching the emerald colored skin.

Looking closely at the laceration made her think of the ones she owned. The price of becoming a skilled kunoichi had its downside. Over the years, various abrasions branded her pale skin, recalling every precise miscalculation. However, they made her stronger in the process. Just as she was deep in thought, she missed when Leonardo's finger grazed the nick in her ear, thumb flicking at the incision.

"I'm sorry." She frowned, creases forming between her brows.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do this. I should be the one who —"

"No," he interrupted, "you deserved a better childhood. A better beginning. And, I'm sorry you didn't have that." His fingers lowered to hold her shoulder, smiling while blue eyes continued to stare into golden orbs.

"Do you somehow think I'll have a happily ever after?" Karai scoffed. "Because that doesn't exist."

"Maybe it doesn't, but you can always try." Leaning back, the leader in blue closed his eyes, returning to his slumber. Feeling the warmth of his palm leave her, she grew surprisingly cold without his tender touch. Annoyed with herself, she sat straight up, hand flinging across the space between them.

"Hey!" He quickly opened an eye once feeling the smack. "I'm the one with the sprained ankle. I thought you were going to take care of me." Pursing her red lips, she folded slim arms over her chest, glaring at his direction.

He chuckled after rubbing his plastron, scooting forward to drape muscular arms over lithe form.

"Hey," he muffled lowly. "You just asked for help." A red tint soon covered her cheeks once realizing he was right. Growing embarrassed, she tried to pull away, but failed as he held her tighter, refusing to let her get away.


	31. Reunion

He listened at the softly spoken tone, staring into depths of jade as she leaned up for red pouty lips to reach him. The surface of his carapace laid cold against the stone wall, muscular legs around her lithe body, hoping she wouldn't leave their embrace. A massive hand gently held her waist, as the other kneaded a slim shoulder, his breathing accelerating the closer she became. Soon, thin fingers curled over his plastron, metal armor rubbing alongside his chest once she stopped talking. The blue-clad terrapin overheard her wistful sigh, watching hot tears trace over sharp coils, lips trembling.

Karai withdrew, lowering to sit back onto the floor, gloved hands now reaching his wide leather belt. Thick digits rose to cup her face, thumb stroking cheek after pushing aside dark locks.

"Did you miss me?" Barely recognizing her voice, he still nodded. Constricted pupils soon averted, avoiding his solemn gaze.

Closing his eyes, he waited for plump lips to meet him, imagining the long awaited kiss he dreamed most nights after the invasion, back on Earth. Pulling herself up by yanking the two straps, the sultry smile forced him blink nervously.

"I missed you, too." Fangs poking his lip, hands groping his muscular thighs, he managed to hold in a moan, busying himself by tugging the plum colored sash away from her waist. He shuddered when her lips met the muscles of his neck, rising as gargantuan hands held her by the hips, never wanting to let go. She was finally in his arms, again.

The vibration of the space ship jolted him out of his trance, scrambling up to look over at the bright flickering red emergency lights surrounding them.

Breathing heavily, the leader glanced around, seeing his brothers taking care of the alerting sound. As soon as all was well, he slumped back to his seat, knuckles rubbing his skull, head throbbing. Leonardo silently reminisced the fantasy, wanting to remember the gentle touches, the tone of her voice, and the kiss.

He wanted her to come home. Safe and sound.

The piercing metal clanking against the floor alerted everyone on the ship, turning after Leonardo frustratingly threw his helmet.

Ignoring his own outburst, he turned to stare out the large window, wishing for a sooner reunion.

He needed her back.

"I miss you, Karai."


	32. Space Heroes

_Tender moments are shared when watching an outdated show past midnight._

* * *

Living within the sewers didn't seem as bad as she would imagine. Her father had done his best to accommodate her new bedroom, making his sons mop and scrub any residue from the floor and walls, as well as cleaning any speck of dust and eliminating every roach they could spot. While Donatello worked on renovating her own bathroom, Raphael and Michelangelo assembled basic furniture; bookshelves, a desk, and bed frame. Leonardo often stood outside the room, twiddling his thumbs whenever spotting Karai carrying blankets and pillows, appearing flustered before walking away.

However, as the first night approached, the living arrangement left her feel lonesome and restless once more. Removing the heavy bedding away from her, she swung her legs until bare feet touched cold cement floor, instantly causing shivers. Slipping into her lavender slippers, and grabbing a fleece blanket from her bed, she shuffled toward the empty living room, hoping a little television could make her fall asleep quicker. Instead of turning left, a light from a few doors down to her right attracted her. Tiptoeing forward, she quietly pushed the door inward, spotting the eldest turtle atop his bed, laying on his stomach, with a laptop in front of him.

Sensing another's presence, Leonardo paused the screen, before scrambling to sit up.

"Karai?" he yawned, arms stretching up. "Um, hey."

"Hey." Stepping in, she glanced around the room, the bright light from the laptop causing her to squint, before spotting several posters hanging on the grey wall, as well as the various comic books which were spread out before him on the mattress.

Leonardo smiled at Karai, waving her over.

Karai humorously rolled her eyes when he patted the spot next to him.

Sitting beside him and removing the blanket from her shoulders, she managed to look at the screen, seeing the animated characters running around melodramatically.

"Is this a movie?" He shook his head, eyes glued to the screen.

"It's a show." Taking a bite of a crunchy snack, the unmasked turtle pointed to the laptop. "That's Captain Ryan. He's the leader. My role model." Karai snorted, but accepted the dried seaweed when he offered. Her gaze averted from the bright screen to the bedding again, catching glimpses of comic books and two worn out toy figures. She smirked when concluding they have been played with.

"I'm guessing you're a fan?" She chuckled once he blushed. Even from the dimly lit bedroom she could still capture the rosy tint across emerald colored skin.

"Was it that obvious?" Returning his attention back over to Captain Ryan slapping a teammate, left Karai to gloss over the crinkled colorful pages, almost growing curious to what the show was about.

"Space Heroes?" She snatched a copy, flipping the sheets to catch the various scenes of dull dialogue and tamed fight scenes. To her, it seemed like a ridiculous plot. If it even had one. Setting the comic down, Karai went back to the screen, raising a brow when the captain affectionately embraced a glowing green woman.

"Ryan!"

"Celestial! You are the only woman for me!"

"Oh, Ryan!"

Karai looked away in disgust, sneaking a peek at Leo's admiration of the couple, engrossed at the drama. It wasn't exactly her cup of tea of romance. Not at all.

"Let me guess. They're madly in love, and live happily ever after?" Taking another bite of the nori sheet, she audibly swallowed as Leonardo turned to face her.

"No. She's just pretending to love him to get his secret codes. He kills her in another episode."

"Really?" Karai asked, now fascinated.

"But still mourns for her. Captain Ryan really cared for her." The credits rolled, making Leonardo exit the screen, to click on another video. "I've already seen the entire series. But," he shrugged, "I like re-watching it from time to time. Especially the ones I don't have on tapes." Waiting for the video to download, the turtle nervously darted his eyes around, finally realizing they were both completely alone in his bedroom. He felt his cheeks redden as Karai picked up an action figure.

"Are these the only ones you have?" she asked, inspecting the slightly smudged paint job.

"Yeah," he followed by grabbing the other toy, "They aren't the good quality ones. The real collectibles cost a lot. But I'm pretty sure no one's gonna throw them in the sewer." He silently chuckled, moving its joints to form a cliché heroic pose.

Seeing the video not buffer anymore, he clicked play, sitting comfortably by bringing his knees up, arms wrapped around his legs as chin rested on a joint, excitedly waiting. She blinked when listening to Leonardo quietly sing along to the theme song, shoulders bobbing to the corny melody.

Karai quickly covered her mouth to hide her cackle. It was a hilarious moment she would never forget. And potential blackmail. Leonardo hunched forward when hearing the laugh, shifting to face her, face warming as every second passed by.

However, something else caught his interest.

She flinched when he gently held her wrist, pulling it away from her face.

"I've noticed when you laugh, you always cover your face. How come?" Karai wistfully sighed as he let go, pressing her lips together.

"I hate the way I laugh," she murmured. Leonardo narrowed his eyes in thought.

"It doesn't sound bad."

"No," she interrupted, "that's not it." Tensed, her fingers rose to rotate an earring from her nicked ear, looking elsewhere. "There was this kid who pointed out that I shouldn't wrinkle my nose when I laugh. That it was weird. It was when I was a kid, though." Looking back, the kunoichi took notice of Leo's upset and fuming expression. "Of course, I don't care anymore," she continued, arm lowering. "But it stuck as a habit." The loud lasers distracted her, leaving Karai to change the subject by pointing at the screen. "I hope those aliens get what they deserve."

Leonardo remained focused on Karai, massive hand making way to her arm, but withdrew just as she grabbed another sheet of dried seaweed. Azure gaze lowered, and smiled.

"I like your pjs." She looked down, frowning at the comment.

"I didn't pick them out. Your kunoichi in training did. Brightly colored clothing with little kittens aren't exactly my type of wardrobe choice."

"Still. It's different." Leonardo warily scooted closer. "Sometimes different is good." Karai rolled her eyes, playfully nudging his pliable plastron.

"Just shut up and watch the show." She winked, "Captain." The terrapin couldn't help but blush, head slowly tucking into his shell. Ignoring him, the teen girl casually leaned against a muscular shoulder, short ruffled hair tickling his left cheek. "We should make this a tradition," she whispered after immersing herself into the chaotic fight scene.

Sighing in content, Leonardo beamed at the closeness, sensing her warm body pressed alongside his shell. He was glad she finally came back home. Where she belongs.

"That would be…nice."

Right beside him, watching his favorite show.


	33. Dating

Cradling a delicate hand, bulky thumb stroked her soft palm, solemnly engrossed at the pallid skin as a digit trailed the long curved line. Wistfully sighing, the hunched blue masked terrapin lowered her hand before impassively staring at the chalky, grey, cracked wall. A mirth chuckle left him when a nimble right hand began to rub in a circular motion upon his carapace, golden eyes following every line, curve and chip she could find on his shell.

A slender indent finger examined the hexagon shape, soon growing curious at an outline she never noticed. Turning her hand toward herself, she closely inspected her fingerprints, and soon smiled at the similarity. Pressing her cheek closer to his carapace, the kunoichi smiled merrily as Leonardo tenderly interlaced their fingers. Clearing his throat, he glanced to his left, eyes squinting from the bright light coming from the street lamp, catching his breath exhaling through the bitter air after shifting from his seat.

"It's almost time to go." Dark static locks tickled the mid-section of his shell when shaking her head in response.

"Not yet." The dulcet whisper soothed him, shivers returning.

Gargantuan right hand grasped her left, smiling once Karai hugged him tighter. Long thin fingers soon traced the patterns of his carapace again, prior to running her palm down until reaching the outer indents of his shell, nails picking at a nick.

"We can meet up again tomorrow," he countered, growing more anxious as the minutes passed by.

"Or stay here longer."

"Father will find out." She dejectedly scoffed, wanting to joke, but the pain lingered within, knowing he was right. Sighing, Karai pulled away, leaving him to regret as the warmth left his form.

Twisting around, sitting on his knees, he hastily grabbed her hands. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he looked away from the glossy golden stare.

"Sorry…"

Nodding, she tugged her hands back, standing up to grab her drawstring bag from the corner of the shabby room. He followed, putting on his belt and strap, finishing by sheathing his katana blades.

Dejectedly sauntering over to the open window, her hands tightly held the dirtied white curtains apart.

Waiting.

Leonardo looked around after leaning thin lips closer to her cheek, wanting to say goodbye. His expression fell once she pulled away, shaking her head.

Karai climbed out, leaving him behind as she sprinted off, running back home.

The blue-cad turtle could only breathe in deeply, centering himself before going back to the lair.

He missed the frequent combat fighting, the taunting, the off-side winks and blushes. And everything else in between.

However, those feelings were replaced with worry once finding out she was his father's daughter.


	34. Snow

"Take my scarf. It's cold." The leader blinked twice, confused, stuttering as she leaned closer.

"Are – are you…sure?" Karai slipped off her knitted scarf, placing it around his neck and tucking it in his coat.

"Don't be rude. I offered." Patting her gloved hands along his shoulders, she smiled as his cheeks reddened.

"Wow, Fearless. Gotta have your _girlfriend_ take care of you?" Leonardo glared at the chuckling sibling, regretting letting him come along.

"Come on, Raph," April interrupted, coiling her arm with his. "I thought it was kind of sweet." Raphael irritatingly rolled his eyes, fists shoving in to his pockets.

"Why did we even come to this place? It's freezing!" Grumpily exhaling an annoyed sigh, a puff of air left his mouth.

"It'll snow soon. Don't you want to stick your tongue out to catch them?" The red masked turtle slowly turned his head toward her direction, flabbergasted as wide green eyes gawked.

"What?" The red head pulled away, mitted hands placed firmly on her hips.

"You know what I mean." Raphael groaned, hunching forward to crouch. "It's for fun."

"I wanna go home."

"But, we just got here!"

"My toes are frozen!"

"I'm sure you can manage."

Leonardo and Karai watched as they continued bickering, standing by the dock of Coney Island, waiting. Leo nudged her once April stomped her foot on the snow.

"It won't last long. They always seem to argue over the dumbest things." Karai smirked at him, golden orbs focused as he adjusted his navy colored beanie.

"It's entertaining," she flatly admitted.

"Not when you listen to it all the time." Karai's gaze averted from the heated couple to the iced water, but turned back as the faltering crunching of the snow captured her attention. Leonardo began to walk towards the end of the dock, sitting down for his legs to dangle over the frozen water. Karai soon followed, leaving the duo behind.

Noticing his stern appearance as he locked eyes at the ice, her palm ran over the upper ridges of his carapace before sitting beside him. Leonardo reminisced the days he used to visit, alone, after she vanished from Shredder's lair. He had let her escape, feeling hopeless every day she wasn't found, wondering if she would ever return home. All those late nights of tossing and turning, feeling at fault for not helping her reunite with her father. But at last, Karai was finally home.

"You alright?" He broke out of his thoughts, and nodded.

"Yeah. I was just thinking." The leader tenderly smiled, massive hand reaching out to place on top of hers, before both stared into the gloomy view in front of them. She leaned against him once snowflakes began to descend, making them tilt their head up toward the light grey sky.

"Maybe we should head home. It is getting cold out," Karai whispered, pulling away to stand up. Leonardo took her hand when she offered, holding hands while walking back.

Once returning to where Raphael and April were, they searched around, seeing they weren't there anymore.

"Did they leave without us?" Leo pulled out his T-Phone, ready to speed dial Raph's number, but Karai soon pointed at a set of footprints which lead to a secluded booth a few feet away.

Leonardo tiresomely stepped forward, but stopped as her grip held him in place.

"Let's just go."

"Won't they freeze?" Karai smirked at his worried expression, shaking her head after dragging him away.

"I think they're warm enough to handle it."


	35. Fallen

Her hands trembled, desperately gripping at the red blotched grass, vision blurring as her head throbbed. She was sure her ankle was sprained, or even fractured. Her ribs ached, a trail of blood running from the corner of her mouth. Scrunching her face, she realized the black eye wouldn't be able to disappear for a few weeks. It stung to blink. Curious, the kunoichi rose her head to glance at her adversary, who laid face down, arms stretched out, and immobile.

Panting, the bruised crawled over to the fallen, frightened and worried and somewhat remorseful.

Reaching close by, her hand hesitantly laid atop his scuffed carapace, fingers grazing over the large jagged incisions while golden eyes searched for any sign of life.

Lips quivering, Karai pushed her palms against his shoulder, trying to awake him, only to restlessly sit back onto her knees. Wiping off the blood from her chin, she lowered her head, forbidding tears to escape.

She tried every day to not fall for the leader of the foot clan, wanting to ignore any feeling she developed over the years of knowing of him. He was corrupted, her father had warned. He doesn't love, and never will. He would only use anyone to get what he needs.

The Oroku and Saki clan divided the village, tension growing stronger and stronger as both clans expanded. Yet, instead of fearing him, she saw potential. Secretly, the kunoichi smiled whenever catching a glimpse of him sparring with his brothers, showing off his skillfulness. She had always admired him from afar.

Karai sat near him, head resting over his damaged carapace, releasing her tears, fingertips trailing over dents and fissures. Soon, anger grew within, slamming her palm at the futility from moments ago.

He should have known she could've taken care of herself. But instead he intervened, trying to save her from the abrupt ambush.

Lying against his back, growing drowsy, they stayed in the middle of the field, as the warm air blew small Sakura petals, as the tall grass caught them, red scarf floating in the breeze. The bodies surrounding them were forgotten, only wanting to close her eyes to reminisce about Leonardo, wishing this was all just a nightmare. And soon, she would wake up in his arms, forgetting the feud, planning to run away and never return.


	36. Forevermore

"Who saved the world?!" Shouted Michelangelo, arms cheeringly extended over his head.

"We saved the world!" Enthusiastically, he yelled again, massive hands clapping.

"Who saved the world?!" He re-opened his eyes when no one answered. "…Guys?" Raphael smacked the back of his sibling's head, while Donatello shook his head.

"No one likes repetition, Mikey." Still, Michelangelo jumped in glee, fists pressed against his plump freckled cheeks, forgetting the cuts on his hands and legs.

"Though you gotta admit, bros." He draped his arms over both brothers, rocking them in excitement. "We totally did it." Annoyed, the red masked turtle pushed him away, but quickly smiled.

"Hate to say this. But, Mikey's right." He flexed his muscles, cockily smirking. "We were pretty awesome." Donatello rolled his cherry colored eyes, before nudging him backward. Raphael grinned after lunging forward to playfully wrestle. The youngest watched, prior to joining the fun.

Leonardo posed by the edge of the rooftop, chuckling at his brothers before turning to stare into the crowd below, a hand over the jagged lacerations on his plastron. At last, he could relax, knowing it was all finally over. The leader glanced over at the group, smiling when they were happily enjoying themselves, hugging and laughing amongst one another. A bruised Casey teasingly tugged April's ponytail, earning a glare from the purple-clad terrapin and a smack on the hand from the tired redhead. Raphael and Michelangelo continued to tussle around, almost running into Karai, who finished quietly conversing with Splinter. Leonardo gulped and looked away, when she walked over to him, lips pressed firmly together while growing tense.

"Leo." He faced her, smiling warmly once she stood closer. "Father says he's really proud of all four of you." He nodded, azure irises never leaving golden orbs after skimming across her face, catching the tiny abrasions across a cheek. She noticed, toying at an earring before continuing. "I'm also forever grateful." Karai swiftly wrapped her slim arms around him, tucking her face against the crook of his neck. He stilled in disbelief, unaware of the others watching. Managing to realize her gratitude, he returned the embrace, sighing in deep content. He soon blushed when hearing his brothers' whistles and howls. Pulling away, the kunoichi winked, leaving Leo to glance around shyly.

Leonardo noticed Splinter, who lightly bowed his head, hands tucked into his maroon robe. The leader returned the gesture, and soon the rest of the brothers followed suit. Leonardo felt proud, for himself and the clan, for finally being able to live in peace after years of fighting against the kraang, and Shredder. Karai's palm captured his attention, fingers gently stroking his cheek, lips parting as his blue gaze widened. Her hand fell, red lips pursed, and flashing a mischievous look.

The hesitant turtle's heart began to beat faster, shivers running through him, nervously licking his lips. Without thinking, he leaned forward, until lips ghosted over hers.

He squeaked once their mouths pressed together, eyes closing when feeling her kiss back while slim fingers tickled the muscles of his neck. Placing his large hands firmly on her waist, he pulled her closer, ignoring everyone's presence.

April awed at the couple before wrapping her arms around Raphael and Donatello's sore shoulders, Casey wooing loudly, all while Michelangelo yelled out their infamous battle cry.


	37. Breathe

_A/N: After conversing with Andraia452, this idea developed and we both needed to write our own versions of similar scenario. Too bad the show never went in this direction, but that's what fan-fiction is for. Head over to Andraia452's _Love Me Like You Do_ to read "Right Here Waiting."_

_Happy 3.14 :)~_

* * *

Perching alongside the edge of the Byerly Building, he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as the late night air wafted over his skin. He serenely exhaled, faintly smiling. Drumming bulbous fingers across his thigh after he sat, taut legs dangled over the ledge while scanning nearby. Swinging his feet to the left, he twisted until jumping down from the ledge, sighing heavily knowing too much time had passed. Placing his hands behind him, he balanced on an imaginary straight line, moseying forward just to catch a glimpse of a store several stories below.

The polished katana was still displayed, glimmering through the large window of the storefront. Leonardo quickly noticed onyx leather embroidering the handle, imagining copious hands holding it while in a readying stance, feeling the dense weight of the weapon as he swung toward his opponent. He would imagine being as skillful as the legendary Miyamoto Musashi.

Instinctively he shook the abashed thought away, turning to remove his gaze from the store, only to immerse in heavy amber stare.

"K-Karai!" Leonardo's eyes widened, stepping back once their chests met. "Um, when did you get here?" He took notice the way she angled a hip to the side, gloved hand over plum sash.

Red lips curved upward before profoundly speaking.

"I was beginning to think you were a no show. But you don't disappoint."

The terrapin blinked twice, shifting his eyes back to the katana.

"What's this about?"

"That." She pointed behind him, directly at the shop. He winced, clearly knowing what was to be asked next.

"Are you gonna ask me to assist you in getting the sword?"

She affirmed with a nod.

"And it's yours. _If_ you help me."

That certain gleam in her eye told she wouldn't take no for an answer. But he couldn't give in. He refused to act on impulse.

"I can't," he decisively replied. Large hands reached to hold slim shoulders, stepping closer as he looked up. "And you can't either." Karai playfully rolled her eyes, smirk never leaving her face, continuing to eye the inviting katana blade.

"You know you deserve that katana."

Pressing his lips tight, Leonardo let go, disappointingly facing away.

"Stop being responsible Leo." Her low voice echoed in his right ear, warm breath meeting his skin as long fingertips trailed alongside his well-built arm. "Stop waiting for people to give you the life you want." He eased into her touch once her cool cheek rested upon his, tilting just for her lips to hover over the corner of his mouth. "Go out…and take it." Inhaling a sharp breath, Leonardo brought his palm behind her neck, fingers loosely playing with her short hair, tenderly pulling her towards him. He watched as she closed her eyes, arm securely draping around him. Hesitantly, his eyelids began to droop, mouth parting to welcome the affection he dreamt for months.

But, she didn't understand him.

He frowned at the lingering thought. She was going to get her way, and would try anything to get whatever she desired. But, she didn't know any better. At least, not yet.

Frowning, he pulled back, removing her arm from his shoulder.

"No. This…this isn't right." He took a few steps backward, until his calves met the cement ledge. Placing tight fists over ample hips, she cocked her head. "You can't act like this. Karai, you're better than that." She scoffed, tapping her foot impatiently. "Please, Karai. Let's just go."

"You're starting to bore me."

Azure eyes flicked over to the hand unsheathing the tanto blade, swiftly reaching to stop her by placing a restraining palm.

"Karai, you don't have to do this." He felt her loosen her fingers, letting him take her hand to his chest.

"I know. That's what makes it fun!" The kunoichi twirled around until her back met his plastron, free hand gripping his caught wrist to haul him forward. Though, Leonardo brought his foot over an ankle, tripping her until she staggered, letting him free.

"Stop it!" he shouted, fists against his temples. "You aren't meant for this, you have to listen to me!" When noting Karai wasn't focusing, readying to sheathe her blade, the turtle slumped to the ground, kneeling before her. His head hung, fingers digging at his knees.

She narrowed her eyes in confusion, stilling her movement.

"I know I failed you. And I wished I was there for you whenever you needed help. I should've thought less about myself, and more about your well-being." He glanced up, hoping she wouldn't run away before he could finish. "I care for you, Karai. Trust me on that.

"There are gonna be moments were you'll be confused, about your family, your past, and yourself. But, you have to be strong. You have to believe me when I tell you the truth…" His breathing soon staggered, quickly wiping his eyes with a knuckle, but the hot tears continued to descend, trickling over the back of his hand, to his wrist, until it fell off his forearm. "I really…I…" He looked up, blurred vision catching her distant form.

He slammed his fists against the cement rooftop as he watched her go, falling on all fours once letting out shattering voiceless cries throughout the brisk night.

Burying his face between his hands, he stifled his sobs while the scenery disintegrated, bright white room replacing the hologram. The vivid lights warmed his carapace, bringing him to sit up to wipe the stream of tears away.

Rising from the floor, he hobbled over to the door directing him to the controls, assertive voice still resonating as the door shut behind him.

Once standing in front of the door leading to the long hallway, he stopped. Calloused palm made one final effort to conceal any evidence.

"Just breathe." He inhaled and exhaled slowly, steadying his heart rate, and abandoning everything from moments ago. Once fully composed, Leonardo veiled a stern expression before stepping out and walking through the hallway which eventually lead to the main room of the ship. As the door swooshed open, his ears caught the loud chatter over the occasional tapping of buttons.

"Well, it's about time!" He turned toward the sarcastic tone of his brother, smirking as he confidently walked in the direction of Raphael. "Whatcha been talkin' with Splinter anyways?"

Leonardo patted a hand on his shoulder just before passing him.

"I just needed to clear my mind, Raph." He gulped, throat clogged by what felt like cotton, when hearing his heart thud against his plated chest.

"Well," Donatello interrupted, "I'm glad you took your time, Leo. That'll definitely enable you to recover an enhanced focal point in your leadership ski -" The lean terrapin yelped once a thick fist from the brooding brother struck his bicep.

"Knock it off with the mumbo jumbo, Nerdatello!"

The purple clad turtle pursed his lips while rubbing the stinging ache from his arm, mumbling underneath his breath as cherry brown eyes narrowed.

Seeing the brothers go their separate ways, Leonardo strolled casually until reaching the large window, showing the infinite galaxy. He pulled his hands back, fingers enclosing a wrist as he looked out, thoughts resuming to her while quietly standing still.

Leonardo pictured meeting Karai once returning, seeing her alive and well, reaching out to him for a warming embrace just after their hindered reunion.

Through the reflection of the glass, he watched his brothers and friends prepare for their next expecting venture.

Cobalt eyes squinted through the damp mask, mind fiddling a lecture to prepare them for any awaiting danger they may encounter.

He had to think about them, instead of suffocating himself in the past. What's been done is done, and it didn't matter anymore. Just as long as their homecoming goes as planned.

And returning to search for her, he silently longed.

Leonardo swiftly faced them, knuckles over the rims of his sides, clearing his throat to gather his team's attention.

This time, he wouldn't let her get away.

His chest swelled as he deeply inhaled, confidence soon returning once beginning his speech.


	38. Beginnings

Karai lingered, rolling her eyes when another five minutes passed by.

He was late.

She hated waiting around for someone. Especially when that someone relentlessly begged her to meet him at their usual spot. She scoffed. Wasn't punctuality an essential part in Ninjitsu?

Long legs dangled by the edge of where she sat, arms tightly folded over her chest. I'll give him five more minutes, she decided after angrily kicking her feet in the air.

* * *

Leonardo sprinted, knowing all too well she would be displeased about his tardiness. His perfectly planned surprise was already ruined. Thanks a lot bros, he muttered under his breath. In his head, he prepared everything. From being two minutes early to presenting her a small gesture she'd happily accept. And after everything they've been through, he was certain this was the appropriate moment. Hopefully, his brothers wouldn't let him down. This time.

Finally arriving at the rooftop of the Byerly building, he let out a sigh of relief. She actually waited for him. Even if he was almost half an hour late. Leo stood a few feet away, admiring Karai's presence. The turtle was taken back once catching a glimpse of exceptional beauty. Her normally fair skin glowed brighter just as the moonlight beamed at her direction. He couldn't help but ogle at full red lips, almost jumping when a digit brushed the corner of her mouth. It was just too surreal seeing her like that.

Finally able to break away from his held gaze, he twiddled his thumbs over his belt purely out of nervousness.

"Hey," he lightly greeted, wincing at Karai's groan. "I apologize for being late." Quickly he paced. "It really wasn't my intention to keep you waiting." The kunoichi remained silent, listening to his nonstop stammer. "I should've been on time, I know. It won't happen again. Things just didn't go as planned." Yes, she was a bit annoyed. Standing around looking like a fool really wasn't her idea of starting anew as a refugee. Again. But, seeing him all jumpy and uneasy, normally small eyes now widened in an unrelaxed way, really made her dismiss any anger she had. He really was cute.

"Leonardo." He turned toward his name being called, not remembering her getting up to move close enough to be at arm's length. Catching her sly grin, he smiled back, knowing she really wasn't at all bothered. "Why did you call me here for? It couldn't be for another late night sparring session. Right?"

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Not tonight." His restless demeanor soon kicked in. The leader in blue glanced around before settling his gaze at her once more. "Umm, well…" A hand rubbed the back of his neck, trying to search for the right words. "…I actually had something for you…"

"Oh?" Amber eyes brightened in interest, soon peering over his shoulder, looking for anything that seemed like a nicely wrapped gift. "Where is it?"

Again, blue eyes darted, frowning when seeing his brothers hadn't come through.

"Okay." He breathed. After days of cranking out ideas for the perfect way to ask her, it all fell apart the last minute. Don't overthink it, his brothers advised, just go for it. He simply couldn't. Months of battling Shredder, kraang, and any other foe they constantly fought took time away from searching for her. But she was constantly in the back of his mind. Worrying and wondering. Now here she was. Waiting. For him.

Leo reached out, thick fingers subtly brushing her hand. When seeing she didn't pull away, he gently held her hand, smiling. Karai blinked, concerned by the sudden change of atmosphere. His thumb softly stroke the back of her hand, ignoring the hammering against his chest.

"Will you come back home with me? As in, live with us as a Hamato?"

She felt her throat clogged by what felt like cotton. Muscles tensed. Unsure. Was he asking…? Before she could answer, they heard something fly over their heads, causing them to curiously look up. Leo smiled as Karai remained confused when watching a small drone carry a medium sized box. The blue-clad turtle grinned once the drone lowered. Carefully, it dropped the box into Leonardo's awaiting hands. He waved at the contraption as it flew away, eagerly facing Karai while nudging the box towards her.

She leaned over, catching a whiff of overused, sugary frosting. Her brows knitted together.

"A cake?"

He slumped his shoulders, but quickly regained fixed posture.

"It isn't made of algae and worms. I promise."

She continued eyeing at the box suspiciously.

"It's not my birthday."

"I know." Bashfully, Leo flickered a smile. "The cake is just an extra."

Leo held in a breath as her hand ghosted the corner of the box. She purposely dawdled around, seeing how adorable he acted when anticipating. It was too cute to not take advantage of.

Pursing red lips together, Karai stepped back, sauntering away.

"Well?" she asked when seeing he wasn't following her. "Are we going home or not?"

Hugging the box close to his chest, he happily nodded, excited to once again be reunited. For real this time.

Leonardo trailed behind, carrying the unopened box, a bit disappointed his plan hadn't gone picture-perfect. She didn't lift the lid to read the four neatly spelled out words in light blue, gel frosting.

At least, not yet.


End file.
